After The Rain
by Annalis300
Summary: Tea has been gone for a long time and one day shows back on the door steps of old friend.
1. Chapter 1

First, this is set after school, and there is not a single millennium item in this story, if you want to know why than you will have to go to the story Gravitation story by DracOnyx, for my story is from her story. Yes, I did ask her if I could make a run from her story before I even put it up. Now if you don't like the guy\guy thing and don't like that at all well don't read it all at, and mine has Tea in it and if you don't like it tuff. Nevertheless, if you do read and like please let me know and review what you think, and well flames are welcome to a point for I will use then to either help or not look at them.

Now I sent a long time working on this chapter to make sure it is right, and well sometimes my grammar sucks big time, but don't count that against me, just enjoy the story. Now there will be Tea, and Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and even Marik (the good one) the other one is dead from what I have read, and let's not forget Mia, Joey, Seto, and even maybe Mokuba too.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

I am reposting this for a friend that asked me. Yes I did have all the chapters saved still. So you get the whole story back.

Chapter 1 That Morning

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It's been 10 years since I left town to start my new life after school had ended my senior year. It was even raining that day I got on the plane to leave for New York. Who am, I? You ask. My, name is Tea Hollwell Gardner, and off to New York, I went, to dance and everything had turned out just grand for me. I was dancing and even showing up in many shows on Broadway. Then in there somewhere, life happened to me. I meet a great guy, married him and in a couple of years we had a baby boy.

Then somewhere long the way trouble started to happen between my husband and me, after we had are first and only child, it would seem that my husband could not handle what was happening to are son, and some where in all this, are marriage broke down. What was the cause of this break up in are long to be short marriage? In my mind, I was always hoping it was not the cause of my son, but I think it did, for my son ended up with some powers that are like mine. I did not think that when I had any children that this would happen to them. What kind of powers you ask? I would have, what they call empathic, with telekinetic, telekinesis also, and then it would seem my son got two of the three powers. In the end, my husband Charles came to resent both of us, for the powers we had, and became fearful of us at the same time.

So here, I stand on his doorstep again, for help. The last time I stood on these steps for help it was 15 years ago, for at that time my powers had gotten out of control, and I came to the same house for help. Knowing that he could help me for he had mostly the same problems, I did growing up. Standing here in the rain trying to work the courage up to knock on this door in front of me, with my son standing under my cape to keep the rain off, afraid that he would turn me down, but than he would welcome me in at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, raising my arm and closing my hand and reached to the door "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" would he be home, would he be up at this time? I know he works nights at some bar, but other than that is all I really know. Slowly the door started to open, and a young man stood there in front of the open door looking out. He looked like he could be a brother, but than he could also be him, except for his eyes, that looked so innocence in the morning light even on this grey morning.

Just then, a gust of wind wiped at the cape, to flap it around and the young man saw the little boy standing under the cape with me, in the rain. His eyes went big in seeing the little boy standing there trying to keep dry from the rain. Tea cleared her throat "Is Yami home?" is all she said to the young man at the door.

When Yugi opened the door on this cool rainy morning all he saw was someone standing there in a cape and did not say anything all at first. The only thing she wanted to know if his cousin is home. Nodding his head and stepping back to empty the entryway to let this woman walk in to the house out of the rain.

As, I walked in to the house and trying to keep my arm around my son so he would not be so scared of the people in the house the first time he meets them. The young man, let us come in and was closing the door behind us, when in walked Yami from the looked of it his bedroom?

Tea, started to push her hood back and look around, and seeing Yami she took the cape off more to unveil her son also, who ducked behind her legs after seeing so many different people. "Tea is that you?" Yami said as he walked up to her. Even after all these years he still had not grown much, but they were both now the same height and could look at each other in the eyes. "Yes, Yami, it is me." Tea said in a quite voice as she felt her son grab more of her back leg, as more people came in to the living room.

Looking real close at Tea, Yami could see bags under her eyes, and that was from the lack of sleep, and see the tension cross her forehead at the same time. Seeing Tea's son trying to keep behind his mother, for he could tell was that he was 4 years old or so, and built like a football player, holding something blue in his arms at the same time. Yami smiled at Tea "And who is that young one hiding Tea?" Tea looked down and reached an arm down to bring her son out from behind her legs. "Yami, I would like you to meet my son Matthew." Tea said with a smile on her face, but her voice was a little strain as if what ever was going on, it was starting to take its toll on her.

Looking at the little boy holding on to something blue in arms, however, with a smile on his face he kneeled down to Matthew's level, Yami than held out his hand "Nice to meet you Matthew, and who is your friend?" Slowly a small hand reached out to take Yami's hand to shack it while looking at him closely. With a small voice not to loud "H….Hi, this is puppy." Than he let go of Yami's hand and ducked back behind Tea's legs.

Still kneeling Yami looked up at Tea with questions in his eyes. A slow smile came across Tea's face and looked back in to Yami's eyes, with a little stronger voice than it had been before "He is very shy until he gets to know you, but than there are times when he runs up to people with out another thought, and starts to talk to them." Then from behind Tea came a child's voice "I do not momma!" At that point, the tension that was in the room broke and everyone chuckled at the child's voice of I know I do not do that kind of stuff.

Tea, just smiled down at Matthew at that statement. Yami slowly stood up and looked real good at Tea, to see why would she end up here on his door steps after so many years? Seeing Yami look at her, and wanting to know what is going on, but just as she was going to talk to him, a yawn from behind her caught her attention as well as everyone else in the room too.

Smiling Tea looked back at Yami "We just got in about two hours ago, and I think someone is getting hit by jet lag. Would you happen to have a spare bed I could lay Matthew down to sleep in for the time being? But, then from the looks of it you already have a house full as it is right now." Looking at all the people in the living room, there was Yami and his look alike, and one boy and one older one with white hair that they could be brothers, and one other that was tan and he looked like a surfer dude from California.

At that point, Matthew stepped back in front of Tea with a very serious face "Momma, I am not tired, I not sleep. Me don't want to go to bed at all!" With a small stomp of his foot to show, he meant it. Tea, smiled putting her hands on her hips and looking at her son, "I beg to differ young man. You are so tried you can hardly stand up as it is." Matthew looking up at Tea to say something else, but a chuckle came from his right side and made him turn to look who was laughing at him.

Bakura was chuckling at the two people that had walked in the house so early this morning. Yami graced Bakura with a smile or his own and turned back to Tea "Yes, I am sure we can find a bed for the young man." This making Tea relax even more on just that statement. "Thank you, Yami." Tea held her hand out to Matthew so that he could follow her to a bed for the time being. Yami turned to Yugi that was standing behind him next to Ryou "Yugi, can Matthew use your bed for the time being?" smiling at him all the same. "A course Yami, I can stay in Ryou's room for now." Ryou nodded his head at that and smiled at Yugi with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yugi lead Tea and Matthew to his room, which was half way down the hall. Stopping at one door and pointing to it "This is the bathroom, so you know where it is". Tea nodded her head at this; Matthew just looked in and did not say anything. A couple door's down from the bathroom Yugi stopped and opened a door and walked in to his own room. "This is my room, but for now Matthew can use it." Tea and Matthew walked in and looked around. With a smile on her face, "This is very nice Yugi." Seeing a single twin bed, a desk, and a TV on one wall, and chest drawers along another wall.

Yugi walked over to the chester drawers, opened one of the drawers, pulled out a t-shirt, and turned around. "I can see that you have no luggage at all, so Matthew can wear this for now." Handing the t-shirt to Tea. "Thank you, for the help." Yugi walked to the door and as he started to close, just smiled at the two and closed the door.

Tea walked over to the bed, put the t-shirt down, and turned to Matthew "Ok, mister lets get you ready for bed". Matthew just got a look on his face and started to say something, but Tea beat him to it. "Just lay down for a couple of hours, and sleep for that if you can. That is all I ask Sweetpea." She gave him a small smile to go with the statement too. Matthew looked very hard at his mother and just nodded his head.

Tea sat down on the bed and just looked at her son standing there. '_Did I do the right thing when I brought him here? Dose he hate me, because of his father, or the powers he got from me?' _Shacking her head to clear the thought from it, and than felt a small hand on her arm which made her look at her son standing in front of her. "Momma, it is fine. Me, don't hate you. You help me, take sure me fine first. I worry you get hurt, and daddy did. Me, worry that he hurt you again and me." Saying at tears started to fall down his young face.

Tea wrapped her arms around her son in a hug; she could feel his emotions running wild at that point. "O, Sweetpea, your daddy will not hurt you again, I won't let him do that to you or me." Pushing Matthew back to look in his eyes. "I promise" and took her one finger and crossed her heart. "Promise?" Matthew asked with a smile on his face. Tea nodded her head yes, and wrapped her son in another hug. Talking in to his ear "Let's get ready for bed". Sighing, nodding his head, and started to get under dress.

After a very fast trip to the bathroom, Matthew was ready to climb in to the bed and go to sleep. Helping him get in bed, and pulling the sheets up to his chest, and leaning down to kiss his forehead good night. However, just as Tea was getting ready to stand up and let Matthew sleep. "Momma, I scared." Matthew said with freight in his eyes, looking at her, and holding her hand tight. Looking down at her only child lying in the bed trying not to be scared, but however, there it is written on his face at the same time. Tea could feel his emotions even with her shields up. Smiling down at him "Will it help if I lay down with you until you fall asleep?" as she started to climb in to the bed, making Matthew move over. A big smile on his face was all that needed to be said. "I love you, Momma." Matthew said as he snuggled next to her side. "I love you too." Than wrapped her arm around him. Just watching him being so tried and trying not to fall asleep, but was losing the struggle, and start to fall asleep.

In about 15 minutes, Matthew was out like a light and sleeping peaceful as he should be after such a hard and long day. Tea started to get up out of bed, when she moved wrong and pulled her side. Quickly putting her hand to the side that hurt, try not to hurt it again as she moved to finish getting out of the bed. '_I hope I did not make it start to bleed again. Why in the world did he have that knife? Does he hate me that much; he knew that I had these powers in the first place. What caused him to act like this, and try to hurt me and Matthew_ _that night?' _Shacking her head and knowing out in the living room a certain old friend was waiting for her to come out and tell him what was going on, and why she was there at his house again. Slowly walking out of the room so not to hurt her side any more, and opening the door, taking a deep breath and walking out, and quickly closing the door behind her. Tea walked to the living room to talk to Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I do not owe YU-Gi-Oh,

Chapter 2

Wrong Pick

ENJOY THE STORY

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

As Tea, walked down the hall, she could hear talking coming from the living room. At first, all it sounded like was a mumble sound of nothing at all and made no since to her at all. Stopping partly down the hall, and not quite entering the living room, stopping to listen to talk that come to her ears. A voice she did not know was asking "Are you sure it is a good idea to let her stay here? What, I mean….from what you were saying is that you have not heard from her over 6 years or so as it is. Why would she be back, after all this time?" Than Tea heard Yami's voice, always the same strong and wise "Tea is my friend, and I am hers. Her parents were like mine. If she is in trouble I won't turn her out because of it." Someone growled and the same voice again "She is trouble with a capital T in it, and that kid is the same."

Tuning the voices out at that point Tea put her back to the wall, looking in to space, not even noticing the tears coming down her checks. Than her mind slowly fell apart, '_I knew as soon as I walked up the house this was wrong. Why did I come? I should be able to handle this with out anyone's help._' Tea, soon felt her hands press hard against the wall she was leaning up next to trying to think of what to do than it hit her. Slowly closing her eyes, for now she could feel the tears dripping down her face. Making up her mind, she wiped her face trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, pushed with her legs from the wall, stood up straight. Trying to show she did not hear them talking about her and walked in to the living room.

The first to notice Tea was Bakura, for he was getting ready to say something and quickly shut his mouth, when he saw Tea walk in to the room. Yami however, sensing Tea turned around in the chair he was sitting in to look up at her. Trying to get some idea of what was going on with Tea's mind, he tried to read her mind or to see if she would talk to him but all he got but all he saw in his mind eye was a wall. '_She has made up her mind about something I can tell from her face, and there is no changing it. But, what has caused this change? I could feel her plea for help in her own way, made her change her mind on that?_' Yami, than narrowed his eyes at her, as Tea walked up to him and stopped. Looking down in to Yami's eyes for a second and seeing the questions that mirrored in his eyes, at that point she looked up so not to let him see her eyes, for she knew he would not like what he saw now in her eyes. '_Ok, here goes nothing._'

Yami was still looking at Tea real close, and than it hit him '_She has been crying, and it has not been that long ago at all. Did she hear Bakura talking to us? How much did she hear?_' Tea, saw out of the lower part of her eye that Yami was still was looking at her '_I have to do this fast_.' "Yami, thank you again for the bed for Matthew, and when he wakes up we will be on are way." Slowly turning away from him and everyone, in the room so they could not see the pain in her eyes at that point and try not to make them feel bad at the same time. Walking back down to the hallway "I will lay down Matthew, and after we wake up we will be on are way". But, than something happened to Tea, her steps became unsteady, and she started to fall and said one word "Ya…Yami". And that was it.

Bakura, watching Tea walk away saw something was not right in his mind, got up to at lest look like he was walking the same way as she was, just as he got close to Tea, his instincts kicked in and jumping the last couple of steps and caught Tea before she hit the ground. "Damn, she passed out!" Yami stood up just as Tea started to say his name, when she started to fall that was when Bakura caught her.

Coming over to them to help when he noticed something on Bakura shirt. "Bakura, what is that on your shirt?" Bakura looking down at his white shirt he had on. Knowing the feel of blood and smell of it too, looking at Yami right in the eyes "Its blood". Was all he said, as he lifted Tea in to his arms and walking to his room with her. Yami not far behind him "Yugi, get the first aid kit, quick!" hollering at him as he walked in the bedroom.

Bakura slowly laid Tea on his bed, and started to look on how to get her shirt off with out hurting her any more than she was "Damn, woman and their shirts, I can't get it off with out hurting her more than she is." Trying to pull the shirt off, but could not make a move, for every move he made of to get the shirt off, Tea moaned in pain. "Yami, here is the kit." Yugi said throwing it in to his Yami's hands. Yami caught the first aid kit in mid air, and turned back to the bed. Quickly laying the kit on the floor and opening it up and grabbing the scissors "Move over Bakura". Moving over and Yami started to cut the shirt away.

What they saw was not good "Hiss, God that has to hurt, and the blood is flowing to freely, going to have to stop it before she loses any more". Bakura reached out and pressed his hand to her side. Yami, nodding his head at that statement, started to feel power build up real quick. Looking at Tea, on the bed, he could see the power start to move around her body and than it hit Bakura, hissing in pain "I can't hold my hand here forever, she is fighting me". Just as he was moving his hand, for then the power started to move up his arm.

"Let, me." Yami said and placed one hand on her side, and the other on Tea's forehead and closed his own eyes. It took a while, but the power slowly drained out of the room, by the time Yami was done, he was sweat covered, by what he had to do to get the power to go away was not an easy thing to do at all. For it had been a while since he had to make Tea turn her power off and make it drain from her. Opening his eyes slowly and breathing a little harder, "It should be fine now". Moving his hand from Tea's forehead, "You should be able to work on her with that not happening again". Nodding his head Bakura, got what he needed from the first aid box.

Getting started to work on her wound, cleaning the mess up around Yami's hand before he had Yami move his hand so he could finish the job. Looking at Yami, he nodded his head and Yami moved his hand out of the way. The blood started to flow again but not as fast or as hard, Bakura had it well in hand, and in no time at all her wound was covered and the bleeding had stopped, by the time, he was done. "You, pretty good at that, where did you learn to do that?" Yami asked as he started to help clean up some of the mess.

Smiling at Yami, as he slowly rolled Tea on to her side to remove the rest of her shirt "Had to patch myself up a couple of time real fast." As he pulled the rest of the shirt away and started to take her pants and shoes off. "How did she come by this cut, Yami? This cut is only a couple days old at the most." Yami slowly shacking his head at that question, looking at Tea laying there now asleep in the bed, but still in pain that covered her face. "That is a good question, Bakura. What is she running from, and why?" Pulling clean sheets up to Tea's chest and than started to walk out the room, when mumbling started coming from the bed "No, please… I did not mean to do it." Tea and the bed started to shack at the same time and was getting hard at each second went by.

Yami, looking at the bed and mumbling out load "It is going to be a long day". And started back to the bed. Bakura reaching out to Yami's arm to stop him from going back to the bed "Are you sure about this, what I mean, can you control her power like this?" Looking in to his lover's eyes with a small smile on his face "I helped her control her powers when it got out of control years ago, she knows me and my aura and will accept me, but to help her it is hard to say if she will. But, right now I will do what I can." Walking to the bed and sitting on the edge of the shacking bed and just reaching to hold Tea's hand, and slowly the bed stopped moving. "You, and Marik should use my bed to get some sleep, I will sleep here for now." Bakura just nodded his head and walked out closing the door behind him.

Yami, sat there on the bed looking at Tea, just holding her hand and wondering why she would come here, was she looking for help, and than turn around and end up saying she was leaving after she just got here? What about the wound on her side, how did she come by it, who did it, and why? When after all these years would she end up on his doorsteps and what about her husband? The one she wrote to him about year after she got to New York that she was getting married to a great guy, and he accepted her for everything she was, right down to her powers she had.

Why was she still not there in New York, and where was her husband Charles? At that point, there were too many questions and not enough answers to figure out what was going on. Hoping that after Tea woke up, all the questions would be answered then. Lying down in the bed next to Tea, looking at her face, that once was filled full of sweet promises of a very happy girl. How could her face change so much after she went to New York, slowly sleep claimed Yami as he laid there, and he fell asleep himself in the same bed with Tea, in no knowing it he put his arm around her as if to protect her from what ever she was running from.

The first thing, that brought Tea back from her sleep, was the pain in her side. The pain was a dual ack that seem to pulse with each breath she took. A small moan came to mind as she lay there, but than something else hit her at the same time '_Where am I, and who is body am I lying on?_' Feeling the rise and fall of the chest her head was laying on, and then an arm that was wrapped around her waist. Taking a deep breath, but not to hard to hurt her side, and she could smell the person '_What is that scent, I know that scent of only one…_' than something in the room did not feel right, some one was watching her, or was it the person next to her. Not wanting to use her powers to give them away, for she knew there were people out there that would do anything to have someone like her or her son to use, as they wanted.

Slowly Tea, opened her eyes, and seeing a light tan chest in front of her, but the stares where not coming from the person she was lay next to, but at the end of the bed. Lifting her head and looking to the end of the bed. Tea's eyes went wide, for there stood 4 men looking at her than it hit her, who was she cuddling up next too? '_Yami, I am sleeping in the same bed with him, and they are just looking at me._' Raising her head to move and sure enough there was Yami, asleep in the bed with her. A light blush came across her face at what they were seeing in the bed. Tea took a deep breath and slowly tickled Yami's mind to let her go.

Yami's arm let go of Tea, and she slowly set up to face the 4 men looking at her. Marik, looking at the bed and seeing Tea sit up '_No, blush covered her face now, and no emotions showed at all, it was as if life what ever she had was gone, and their sits a lost soul._' At that point, Yami opened his eyes, and saw Marik, Bakura, Yugi and even Ryou standing at the end of the bed with questions written on there faces. However, Yami just graced them with a lazy sexy smile "Can I help you?" that made Tea turn her head and look at him with surprise written on her face.

Than a child's voice came from out of the door and was looking for someone "Momma, Momma, where are you?" Matthew was looking around to see where everyone had gone too at the same time "Buck, where are you?" Tea raised her eyebrow at that statement "Buck?" looking at the 4 men standing at the end of the bed. Bakura had a slow blush come over his face "That happens to be me. Your son can't say my name right, so it comes out sounding like Buck, instead of Bakura." Saying this and turning around shouting out the door. "In here Rugrat!" '_Now this is just getting plain weird here with all these names_' Tea said watching for her son come in the door.

Walking in the door and looking right at Bakura "My name is not Rugrat!" with such a serious look on his face. In the end got a chuckle from everyone in the room even from Tea, as she watched her son trying to stand up for him self. Than he looked around, saw Tea in bed "Momma", and ran to the bed, threw his small arms around her waist to hug her. "I wake up, and not you not with me, and Buck up and he was scary first, but than I got…?"

Looking at Bakura for what he had for to eat "Pancakes" he said to Matthew, and than he turned around back to Tea "ancakes, momma" with a big smile on his face. Yami watched Tea as she talked to her son '_the voice she used with him, it was sweet but strong to my ears, but than she was still in pain about something and hiding it from her son at the same time so he won't see it in her voice or in her eyes._' This put a smile on his face on how Tea, was a good mother even with out her knowing she was a good mother.

Tea, started to get up, but hissed in pain of her side "Momma, your hurt side still?" asked Matthew with a small frown on his face, and worried at the same time. Looking at Matthew with a smile "Just a little bit, Sweetpea, some aspirin will help". Saying as just as she was about to really try to get out of bed, and than it hit her 'Where are my clothes?' Turning to look at her partner in bed with her. "Aha…Yami, where are my clothes?" looking around the room to see if her clothes were around in the room, the only thing that she saw was her shoes.

Marik, looking a little bashful at what he was going to have to say to Tea about her clothes. "I had to throw them out, for they were beyond, repair and help, no washing was going to help them or the cut in the shirt you had on." Tea, looking at him with a confused look on her face, than it hit her '_My side starting to bleed again_.' "Wait a second, what happened to my shirt, I mean that was my favorite shirt, and so where my pants?" Bakura, looking Tea right in the eye "We had to cut the shirt off, and as for your pants, they were way too gone to be saved". With a matter fact statement voice.

With a sad face on Tea's face "But, that was my only shirt, and my favorite one at that". Trying to get out of bed again, but than sitting back down with the sheet wrapped around her chest. Looking a little bashful at what she was going to have to say now. "Well, than I still need something to wear, for the time being." Looking at all, the 4 men still were standing at the end of the bed. "Your clothes Tea will not be able to wear again, or be saved." Yami stated as he climbed out of the bed, still fully clothed. "Well I still need something to wear, Yami?" Tea said with a frustrated voice at him as he started to walk over to Marik.

Just then Bakura walked over to his own closet, looked at some of his shirts, and pulled out a black short sleeves shirt "You can wear one of my shirts but, I don't think my pants will fit you at all". Throwing the shirt at Tea still sitting on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her to hide from the men in the room from looking at her and seeing her naked. "Yugi can you go get a pair of my sweatpants for Tea to wear from my room?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arm around Marik shoulders and started to lead him out of the room to the kitchen. Ryou went with them, for so far he had not said much about Tea being in the house let alone why she was here right now. Holding the shirt up Bakura started to leave the room also "Thank you Bakura". He just ended up grunting in a replay to her and left the room.

A little while longer Yugi showed back up at the room, and walked in and handed Tea the pants with a smile on his face "Here you go, Tea". Smiling at the young man, that looked so much like Yami, Tea still could not get over how much they looked like. '_I don't remember Yami ever saying that he had a brother, but than he could a long lost cousin too, but why did he never say anything about it when we were growing up? Maybe he did not know as I did not know he had one either_.' "Thank you, Yugi, that is your name right?" Nodding his head yes and walked out while closing the door, but said the one thing Tea love to hear "There is coffee when you get ready".

Tea looked at her son, which has been standing by the bed and not say much at all, but just looking at her. "Matthew, could you wait out side for momma, while I get dress, and I will be out in a sec." Looking at her son in his green eyes, which she fell in love with the first time she saw him. "Ok, momma, I go see Buck." Tea, knowing her son "You be good, and be nice also, and no funny business at all young man!" Tea said as her son walked out the door and closing it behind him and hearing, "I will good". Tea, watch her son leave the room, shacking her head that her son, in how cute he could be, but that the same time a very big troublemaker at the same time too.

Only then did Tea slowly swing her legs over to the edge of the bed. Reaching for the shirt Bakura had given her to wear, while thinking at the same time. '_What am I going to do? They have seen my side and are going to want to know how I got the cut. Nevertheless, than, Yami also is going to want to know why I came here too? I should have not come here; in the first place, I should have gone right to my parent's old house instead._' Pulling the pants on and still thinking and trying not to fall as Tea pulled the sweatpants on, still feeling weak from the loss of blood.

Puffing a little after getting the pants on, Tea felt dizzy as a wave hit her as she just stood there by the bed reaching for the headboard to hold her up as she got her balance. '_I guess I am weaker than I thought. I could always call Yami to help me. But, that won't work I have to show I am strong enough to move around on my own with out help, and if I call him, than I might as well say I am staying. I can't put him in the middle of my troubles. That will just not do._' \Tea, stop acting like you are strong and ask for help!\ '_Well your no help with this conscious, if I want your help I will ask for it_' \ But it is the right thing to do.\ '_You would think so in the first place._' \but you can't handle him he is to strong, and that is why you are here\ '_But, you heard them they don't want me here in the first place let alone Matthew_ _too_' \All you can do is ask? \ '_Yea right_' \It is worth a try and it can't be helped. You need help and they can help you\ '_I should have not come here, and I can handle him I know that now_' \Yea right like you did last time? \ "_SHUT UP!!!!_" Tea started to shake her head to clear her thoughts and started to walk very slowly to the door to get out of the room and her thoughts that were plaguing her in that very room.

Just as Tea, put her hand on the knob to open the door, '_I am doing the right thing about leaving, I should have not come here in the first place, they don't need my problems on top of theirs in the first place_' just then someone on the other side knocked on the door. Just with that one knock Tea, put her own thought on the back burner for now, and slowly opened the door to see who is there, and Yami was standing in front of the door as if he was waiting for her to come out in the first place "Need help?" he asked with a concerned on his face that mirrored in his eyes too.

Tea slowly walked out of the room and said the one thing he always hate that she did even when they were kids. "Only if you want to." Tea trying her hardest to put on a happy smile for him. Growling at her, "I wish you would not do that, always got me in trouble at school when you did that." Tea chuckling a little at that statement for in some part it was true "Me, do that, now where did you come up with such a crazy idea like that?" Smiling at him with an innocent look in her eyes, as if I could never do any wrong at all. "Stop that, I know better than that." Yami said as he started to put his arm around Tea waist to help her to the kitchen.

Walking alone to the kitchen Tea, saw the living room, the TV was on some cartoons, and there sat Matthew so close to the TV you would have thought that his eyes glued to the set. //Matthew, please move back from the TV, you are sitting to close// Tea sent to her son in the living room. Out, of nowhere "Yes, momma" and Matthew moved back from the TV. Than his small voice came back "Momma can I have a drink?" he said turning head to see Tea walking by with Yami's arm wrapped around her waist.

At seeing this Matthew's face started to get a dark look on his face for what he was seeing 'He _is not my father, and he should not be holding momma like that_' thinking as his face got a little darker at what he saw in his own eyes. Tea watched her son and saw that look that came over his face and quickly put an end to what he was thinking before it got out of hand. //Now, Matthew don't get mad, Yami is only helping momma to the kitchen so calm down.// Just as Tea sent this to Matthew Tea stumbled a little if it was not for Yami having his arm around her waist she would have fallen, for when she stumbled, Yami pulled her back up so not to fall on her face.

//MOMMA!!// Matthew said as he saw Tea start to fall a little //I am fine Sweetpea, just a little weak, I will eat and be fine// Matthew nodded his head at that, but he still had a worry look on his face as Tea started again to go to the kitchen. //See son if Yami was not helping me, I would be flat on my face right now. So don't worry he won't do anything, we are friends Matthew and that is all it will be. However, you know this as much as I am telling you that you already know this son. You are smarter than that what you are thinking so get that look off your face// "Matthew if you want a drink please come to the kitchen and I will get you a drink, or Bakura will get you one". Tea said as she walked in to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWE YU-GI-OH

Chapter 3

Afternoon

Bakura was already in the kitchen getting Matthew a drink of milk, for he had heard Matthew ask for a drink from the living room, and his mother saying something I will get it for you or Bakura can. He was given a glass; Matthew saw that the cup held nothing other than milk, and putting on a sour face to show that he did not like what he was getting to drink. "I don't want milk, I want Coke, that is right there momma!" Matthew screwed his face up in wanting something that in the end he would not get it no matter how hard he begged for it. Tea, just gave him on of the looks I don't care you get this and no back talk from you young man and given in with a sigh Matthew took his milk and walked back to the living room to watch TV, and drink his milk.

However, you could see the look in his eyes that he was worried about his momma, and them being there in this house. The only two people to really see this was Ryou and Yugi as they watch the young man walk out of the kitchen back in to the living room to watch TV. On the other side of the table sat, Yami watching the two and how they where together and in so many words saying that they loved each other very much and that how they acted was a big part of their relationship that they had for each other.

Looking around the table and see everyone was here, and that in time he would need to get ready for work, but in the mean time, he had something more important to work on, right now that important person was sitting hold a cup of coffee and slowly drinking the contains as if the coffee was a life line. With a small worried look on his face Yami voiced his opinion on what was going on with, "Tea, what has brought you home and to my door steps?" looking at the head of the brown head woman staring in to her cup as he started to talk. At first Tea, said nothing at all, it looked like she was battling with her own mind on what to say.

Tea looked up in to Yami's cinnamon eyes seeing concern and worry for his old friend '_what do I say, how do I say it with out sounding …weak as I am now_' "Yami, I just came by for a bit to stop in and then I will head to my parents old home. You just happened to be the first stop on the way there, but I was not expecting Matthew being as tired as he was, after long flight." Slowly licking her lips to wet them so she could give him a small smile on what she was say to him and hoping he would believe her at the same time.

Yami was not convened at all, on what Tea had said, but there was one more question to be asked. Bakura that was sitting to the right of Yami, voiced that one question to Tea, "And, your wound that you got? Who gave it to you and why?" looking closely at Tea which made her look in to chocolate eyes with her dark blue ones and not letting her eyes go at all.

Tea, looked back at the white haired man that sat there next to Yami '_they are lovers,_' slowly lowering her eyes and saying one word in a quite whisper but sure everyone could hear her at the same time, "Ex-husband." At the same time, she was lowering her head at that statement that she had to say on who gave her this cut on her side. In the mean time, Marik looked closer at the woman sitting across from them '_Something has happened to her_' said Marik to him self, Yami made his voice heard when asked "ex-husband, when did this happen?" with a surprise look on his face. Tea did not look up but started to tell them her story well part of it any ways "Charles and I divorced about 3 years ago. He could not handle both of Matthew's powers and mine. I had to use mine to control Matthew's, and he hated it at first. I thought he got used to it when I used my powers. Than some where he started to fear us and hate us both."

Looking up at Yami with her dark blue eyes hiding something, else in them that she did not want him to see in her dark blue eyes at that time or even the pain that was still there even after all this time for her to make her hide it some how even to her self too. Yami just looked at her but did not say anything but his mind was a different story. '_What else is she hiding and not saying_' Tea licked her lips again and started to talk again that stopped all of Yami's thought for the time being, the way she was acting like it was something she did not want to talk about yet, but had to but not all the story. "He, has it in his mind that if he gets rids of Matthew, we can start over and have another child again with out these kinds of problems." Shacking her head at Yami's look at what she was saying, "Last, I saw him he was in jail in California for this cut and attacking both of us." Tea, finished her tail, got up, walked out of the kitchen to check on Matthew and let her little story sink in at the same time.

Everyone was pretty quite around the table each in their own thoughts on what Tea has said and not said at the same time. The first person to say anything was Yugi on what Tea had said to everyone at the table. "She is not telling the entire story Yami." Looking at his cousin as he nodded his head at that statement "You, are right, something is not making scenes of what she is saying." Bakura getting up from the table and started to walk around the kitchen and thinking aloud at the same time to see if maybe he was on the right track as everyone else was too. "Tea, is hiding something and don't want us involved in what ever it is, and than she, I don't know what it is?" growling in frustration at something that was out in front of him but out of reach at the same time.

Than to everyone's surprise Marik who had been quite the whole time spoke up, "She has been used." He looked at Bakura walking around the kitchen. Everyone looked at Marik, and then Yami's eyes went wide at what Marik had just said. Then he started to think about it, in how there was pain her eyes and she was hiding the true meaning on what that pain was but than it hit him '_He is right, she has been used, and used as a toy. Why did I not see it? Am, I so blind that I could not see what my own lover could see in my own friend._' Yami started to look down for he felt so ashamed of not seeing what Marik had seen in Tea's eyes, and he could not see it.

Ryou, watched all this with open eyes, and seeing how everyone was acting to Tea's story, when realization of what Marik was saying and seeing that Yami feeling where like he was kept in the dark. '_He is acting like Tea should of told him, or he should have know or seen it before Marik said anything at all.' _ Shacking, his head, and making his voice heard also in this matter. "Yami, how could you see it? I mean, for her to just show up like that, and when her real worries are centered on her son." Ryou took a little time to gather his thoughts and looked up to the ceiling to see if it would help him put his words in the right order. "Tea has her son that will come first in her mind no matter what, happens to her, and she will always come second in her mind. I think that is why she did not say anything about her wound. Her mind is on her son to protect him first and than worry about herself after wards."

Yami nodded his head at what Ryou was saying, but still did not make him feel any better at the same time. Than he got a look on his face as he was thinking of something, "Tea will be here a couple of days for I know her parents home will needed to be clean. That will give her time maybe to talk to me, or even one of you to see if you can find out what is really going on with her."

Bakura, who finally stopped walking around the kitchen, came around once again regained his chair, but there was a funny look on his face, and his voice a little out of it at the same time. "You, mean to tell me, that Rugrat and that woman will be staying here in this house for a couple of day? Are you crazy?!" Yugi looked at Bakura and smiled at him. "O' come on Bakura, you not scared of one little kid now are you?" Yugi smirked at him trying not to laugh at the same time. Then at that point, everyone started to chuckle at Bakura's pained look on his face at what Yugi had said to him.

Trying to make a point on this subject "There's a pain alright, underfoot, and that is just a pain as it is". He huffed at them for laughing at him over this. '_I don't think they know what it is to have a woman in the house hold or even a child, and who this is going to change in how they live around here, and I know that, from growing up with a younger sister.' _Looking for pity around the table he could tell he was not going to get any at all for even Yami put his two cents in to "My poor Bakura, is afraid of one small child, who calls him Buck." Yami started to laugh at that thought, and everyone else started to laugh too at that thought too.

Bakura looked a little more than frustrated at then around the table. "Do you guys not see it, that with a woman in the house, you can't run buck naked, or swear and than with the little one here, not as much fun as before?" Looking at them for what he was saying slowly sank in at that point, and everyone's eyes went wide at that thought "NO SEX" said Yugi. Bakura nodded his head, "And that means we can't do it while the child is up and moving around we have to do it, when he is asleep". Ryou's eyes went wide at that thought and what Yugi had said there was no fun with a youngest in the house. Than no surprise, at all they all groaned at that thought.

Out of know where a phone started to ring, Yami looked at the phone that sat on the wall in the kitchen, and it was not the house phone that was ringing. Everyone started to look around to see whose phone was ring, each one looking at each other and everyone nodding their heads no it was not their phone that was ringing at all. Out in the living room, came Tea's voice answering her cell phone. "Hello?" a small pause came from the living room and Tea's voice was heard again. "O' hey Tim" then it got quite for Tea was listing to the other person talk than with a question in her voice "No, Tim I have not seen the news here today. Why?"

Out of the blue Tea came waking back in to the kitchen looking around with her eyes for something. As if, a light went off in her head she saw the back door and walked out and closed the door, but before the door completely closed they heard. "Tim, what do you mean it is totally gone?" then the door was closed from hearing anything more from Tea and her phone call. Yugi watched Tea as she walked out the back door leading to the back yard, and then turning back the guys. "What was that about?" Asking as Yami started to get up and move out of the kitchen. Looking at Yugi at that question "I am not sure, but we will find out soon enough Yugi. Don't worry she won't blow up the house yet, anyhow." Meeting Marik's eyes, "We need to get ready for work now." Than holding out his hand to Marik to take so they both to get ready for that night at the Gravitation.

Just then, small footsteps came walking in to the kitchen that followed. "Momma I hungry!" Matthew stopped dead in his tracks when he saw no momma, but Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura in the kitchen. Looking around with his eyes getting scared and tears start to fill up in his eyes, for momma was nowhere to be seen. Ryou looked at this little boy who was looking for his momma and saw the tears in his eyes, so Ryou did the next best thing to help calm the child's fears real quick so he would not start to cry right there.

"Your momma is out back on her phone. I am sure she will be back in soon enough. How about I fix you something to eat?" Looking at the green eyes, which looked so sweet and innocent, but at the same time held a little fear in them at the same time? '_What could have caused this child to fear losing his mother so much, that he would get so scared just for her walking out of the room?' _ Still looking at this little boy, and trying to smile to show that he was not that bad at all. Walking to the fridge and opening the door, turning and looking back at Matthew with a smile, "What would you like to eat for lunch?"

Matthew looked at this young man standing at the fridge with the door open and trying to figure if he was ok or not, but then out of protest his stomach growled real loud. Matthew got a funny look on his face, and making up his mind at that point "Mac and cheese?" looking hopeful at Ryou that was standing there ready to fix him what he wanted. This caused Yugi to laugh at that one statement. "Well Ryou it looks like he wants your famous Mac & Cheese." Getting up and walking over to Ryou and giving him a hug. Started to help as Yugi went looking for a box of Mac & Cheese and Ryou went for a pan to boil water in.

Matthew looked around the kitchen seeing that Bakura was sitting at the table so could he sit there too. Pulling out a chair and climbing in to the chair looking at Bakura and than looking at Ryou and than back to Bakura, with questions in his green eyes. "Buck, you him brother's?" pointing to Ryou with his child finger, and than looking at Bakura for an answer. A course Bakura winching at the use of Buck as his name, and Yugi started to chuckle and Ryou blushed and smiled at Matthew, for such a simple question coming from a small child.

However Bakura just growled at the question Matthew asked, it was however it was Ryou to answer the question for him "No, Matthew we are not brothers, but we are friends." Then turning around and looking for a pan to boil that water for the noodles, to hide the pink that still lined across his face. Matthew smiled at that statement, and started to look around the people that were in the kitchen with him and thinking real hard at the same time.

Bakura sat there and watched Matthew as he looked around the room at the people in there. '_What is he thinking, I know from the little talk that Tea gave us, he has power, but what kind of powers does he have anyhow?' _Thinking real hard was something that Matthew did not do much for it made his head hurt. Sometime his powers would start to act up, and he did not want them to act up now at all, he did like his powers, but there were times, he wished that he did not have them, but right now, he had to thinking. '_For what momma was saying they would be here for a couple of days while the house was getting ready so they could go there. Well I guess, since momma trust I can trust too, hope I can I guess.' _

Matthew then turned his attention back to Bakura again and with a twinkle in his green eyes, he got up and walked over to Bakura just stood there looking at him. Bakura gave him self credit he was doing a pretty good job and acting like Matthew was not there, but after a couple of minutes, he could not stand it having someone so small look at him. Out, of Yugi's and Ryou's eyes they could see all that was happening and they were holding their breaths to see what would happen between the two.

Bakura could not stand it any more and turn and looked down at Matthew growling at the same time. "What are you looking at Rugrat?" Matthew just than pointed to Bakura's hair on his head "It soft?" Trying to reach up and touch his hair. A small shock went across Bakura face seeing that what Matthew was trying to touch. '_Well, I will be damn, the Rugrat wants to see if my hair is soft or not.'_ Shrugging his shoulders, and to Yugi's and Ryou's surprise they watched all this with eyes wide at what Bakura was doing. Bakura reached down and lifted the little boy who was tiptoeing to touch what he wanted, and Bakura set him on his lap so he could touch Bakura's hair.

While this was happening Tea, came back in from out side and did not say much but just looked at her son and Bakura together. Looking right at Bakura and with not a very happy face at all. "A…..A Bakura, I need a ride? That is if you don't mind at all?" looking down at her feet for a second and looking back in to his face to see what he would say. Bakura looked at the woman that stood there waiting for his answer and then seeing that she hated asking for help, but this time she had no choice at all on this. "And where do you need a ride to?" asking as he watched her face for the answer. Tea looked him right in the eyes, which in part was not easy '_I hate having to sound so weak, mostly in front of these people I don't even know yet, but here I stand looking at one of them asking for a ride and sure can't lie at all about it.'_ Taking a small breath to as if get, her courage up "I need a ride to the police station".


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLOSER: I DO NOT OWE YU-GI-OH

Chapter 4

The Club

Yami and Marik arrived at the Gravitation around four or so that afternoon. Yami headed straight to bar, for he did not see Joey there at that time, and started to check to see that everything was being stocked or need to be stocked behind the bar. Even if Joey got here a little earlier than him, sometimes Joey's newest live in Mai, distracted him and some things did not get done like there should have been. Marik blew a kiss to Yami as he walked to the dressing rooms to get his stuff ready for his set later on in the evening, so that left Yami behind the bar by himself at the time.

Joey came walking up with a box in his hands full of bottles to finish stocking up the bar for the night "Hey, man what's up?" looking at Yami clean a couple of dirty glasses that looked dirty to him at that time. Yami did not answer Joey, for his mind was on the latest problem that showed up on his doorstep this morning. Joey seeing that Yami was not there set the box down and started to wave his hand in front of Yami's face to bring him back "Earth to Yami….Earth to Yami you in there?" All of sudden seeing this hand waving in his face and turning to the owner of the hand "O, Hey Joey. What's with the outfit?" looking up and down at him. For Joey's part, he was wearing leather black pants that flared at the knees and silk white pirates shirt, with the strings in front lose to show his muscle chest, black leather vest, with a single white rose in the breast pocket.

Joey started to get nervous look on his face, and a small blush added a little more color to his checks, looking down at his own outfit in saying. "Do, I look ok, in this outfit? What I mean is that…well?" in part, Joey started to fidget under Yami's glaze. '_Now why is he is so worried about how he is dresses_?' Looking Joey in the face and crocking his head to one side, crossing his arms in front of him, "Why do you want to know Joey?" With a twinkle in his eyes. A great blush crossed Joey's face and trying to look his best friend in the eyes but could not quite pull it off and ended up looking at the stage an the other end of the club. "I…I am…" taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat than sweat actually appeared on Joey's forehead.

Yami for his part kept quite but kept looking at Joey to finish on what he was saying. "I… am… going to ask Mai to marry me tonight while she is onstage dancing. She is doing a dancing to "White Wedding" By Billy Idol, and I will ask her then." All the stress made Joey look so scared that it looked like he was going to be sick right there. True to Yami's state of mind, this was something good for once in his life on this day.

Chuckling at Joey but at the same time proud of Joey. "I am sure you will do fine. Mai is a lucky girl, and so are you." Walking over to Joey and patting him on the back. Just than, Kaiba walked up to the bar, glancing over at Joey once and his steel blue eyes looking at Yami. "Everything ready for the night?" is all he said, with no emotion in his voice at all. Yami just glanced at Kaiba "Yes ready" and turned to finish putting the rest of the bottles away that Joey had brought to the bar earlier.

With a flip of his dark blue trench coat started to turn around to walk away and said to Joey as he walked off "By, the way Wheeler, this will be the only night you can disrupt Mai's dance and the last." With that statement, Kaiba walked back to his office. Joey got a big smile on his face after Kaiba walked away. Yami just chuckled shacking his head at Joey.

Before the club opened, Marik came back out to sit at the bar and to be close to Yami as he finished setting up the bar for the night. Looking at Joey who was trying his best not to fidget too much, but kept looking at the stage and sweat was falling freely down his face by now. Marik flipping a thumb to Joey as Yami walked over to him, and leaning a little more on the bar to be able to talk to Yami. Chuckling at what Marik was asking, and shacking his head at the same time. "Joey is going to ask Mai to marry him while she in on stage tonight."

Yami said watching Joey trying very hard not look to nervous at all. Honda and Duke came over and started to tease Joey about his big dance scene tonight, which make Joey worst than he was. Yami watched his friends tease Joey for a bit "Will you two stop, he is bad enough and I still need him tonight to help, but than I might give him plastic glasses instead to use for the night." Joey just gave Yami a dirty look and kept looking at the stage trying to ignore Honda and Duke as they tried not to laugh at how nervous Joey was. Shacking his head at poor Joey. Marik for his part stayed quite, but was smiling very big at Joey. Honda and Duke went back to the door to leave Joey to his doom as they were calling it as they walked away laughing.

The club opened on time, and the customers started to come in. The DJ started the music and the dance floor started to fill up, as well as the bar. The help of having to service drinks to the customers seem to help Joey a little bit, for he was able to put a smile on his face as he severed drinks to the customers with not to much mistakes.

Out of now where the lights dimmed a little more in the club, and a low sub white light filled the stage and then someone set up the dry ice to make the stage look innocent and then slowly the song started then out walked Mai on to the stage. Do to Mai's part she had her hair piled up on her head with flowers weaved in her hair with a white vale that fell over her face. Mai's dress was all white that fell in the back to her heels, the front was cut short to her knees. Her body slowly flowing with the song as the beat of the song filled the club. Everyone pretty much had stopped dancing to watch Mai's dance.

At that point, Joey froze at the bar not able to move at the site of Mai on stage. Yami smiling very big walked over to the frozen Joey and started to push him out behind the bar "Is it not your turn lover boy?" chuckling at Joey's blank face. Joey at the point got a very determined look on his face and walked to the stage where Mai was dancing. Yami kept servicing drinks but not as many, for everyone was watching the stage was well as Yami.

Marik catching Yami's eye, he walked over to where Marik was sitting "You think he can do it?" looking back to the stage. Yami looking to the stage also "I am sure he can, if he really wants her, he will do it." Is all he said and started to mix drinks again.

Then right in the middle of Mai's dance the color of the light changed and the music changed to "Burnin' For You" By Blue Oyster Cult. Mai stopped dancing looking around to what is going on with a puzzle look on her face. Yami took a chance to look around the club, and everyone was watching to see what was going on too. Than Yami even spotted Kaiba standing by his door watching the stage also. True to Kaiba's form, he was standing there with his arms cross his chest with not an emotion on his face at all. However, that was not the case his mind was a different story. Watching a confused woman on the stage, '_I still can't believe Wheeler_ _asked to do this, and I agreed to it. I hope he don't screw it up._' Just kept watching the stage.

Back on the stage as if on cue the blue light narrowed to one bean of light and shined to the back of the stage. Mai turned and followed the light, with a still confused look on her face. Then drapes started to move and there stood Joey holding a single white rose in his hand. Mai's eyes widen at the site of Joey on the stage with her. Joey slowly walked up to Mai, even at that point, everyone could see that Joey was nervous about something. Mai true to nature put her hands on her hips looked at a very nervous man on stage with her and said the first thing that came to her mind "Joey what are you doing?" starting to get a mad look on her face at Joey.

Joey just kept walking up to Mai not saying anything just stopping in front of Mai and looking her in the eyes and handing her the white rose. To Mai's surprise Joey got down on one knee and took Mai's hand looking up at her in the eyes. Then the music went lower and than "Mai, here I kneel in your presents and everyone here as a witness to my love to you. The first day I meet you, I knew in my heart that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, I know we have are differences, but even after are differences love is still there in both are hearts." Still looking at Mai, which she had tears start to fall from her eyes and a small happy smile graced her face. "What I am saying Mai." Joey shacking his head "No, what I am asking Mai is are you willing to share your life with me, and spend are days together forever? Mai will you marry me?"

Out of now where a ring appeared in Joey's hand for Mai to see and waiting for her answer.

It would seem everyone in the club was holding there breath waiting for Mai to answer. Joey still on his knee waiting for Mai's answer holding a ring in his hand to see if she would accept his offer. Mai looked at the man kneeling at her feet, with love in his eyes for her, that it ran so deep that Mai's tears were flowing so freely that now she could hardly see at all. Then with the hand holding the white rose slowly reaching for the ring that was being held before her, in Joey's hand. Slowly the rose fell as Mai took the ring out of Joey's hand and with the biggest smile on her face as her voice said one thing "YES" it was all she needed to say and then the club cheers real loud at that answer of Mai's. When everyone looked back on stage, Mai and Joey where sharing a kiss.

At that point, Kaiba, turned and walked back in to his office '_Well Wheeler did it. Back to work now,_ 'and closed his door to all happens that now filled the club.

Honda came over to the bar when he saw Yami and Marik sharing a kiss also. Chuckling at the two of them "You two better stop, that or Bakura is going to get jealous at you two for having too much fun with out him." With a smile on his face as he looked at Yami and Marik kissing. Marik was the first to come up for air, looking at Honda standing there, with a big smile on his face. Marik slowly walked over to Honda and leaned over the bar and whispered in to Honda's ear "Would you like a taste?" instead of saying anything Honda got beet red, started to shack his head and pointy saying "Serenity" and walked off saying something about friends and them being perverts.

Marik started to laugh as Yami walked up to him "You know every time you do that he ends up as a red popsicle for the rest of the night". Flipping his thumb to Honda as he turned away. Marik just turned and looked at Yami "Hey he started it and it is fun to tease him, just too bad Serenity is not here that would make it even better". With a smile on his face. Yami watches Honda walk back over to the door, where Duke in seeing Honda's red face started to laugh at him. Yami shook his head at his friends his family in how they were all part of his life.

Marik catching Yami's eye "I have to go back stage to get ready for my set". However, his eyes went to the door as if looking for someone to come through the door. Yami seeing where he was looking "Don't worry, Marik you know Bakura never missed on of your dances yet, and he will be here in time to see you dance." But there was a little bit of worry in his voice also, but gave Marik a smile. Marik nodded his head in agreement on that statement, headed back stage to get ready.

Joey, who was now back behind the bar, all the stress that plagued him was gone when Mai said yes, now ready to get back to work. Seeing Yami looking towards the door of the club, and knowing that Bakura was not there yet. He had to ask "Yami?" turning to look at Joey "O'Joey congratulations on you both". Giving his friend, a big hug "Thanks man, I am just glad Mai said yes, that was a damn hard thing to do". Than Joey got back to the question that he wanted to ask when he first started. "Yami where is Bakura usually he is here by now?" do to the question Yami said, "He will be here soon". Is all he said but on his mind was a different story '_I hope he gets here soon, and not stuck at the police station all night. Man they can be pricks about keeping people there forever_.' "Earth to Yami….Earth to Yami? Man what is going on with you?" asked Joey as he was washing glasses for the next round of drinks.

Yami tuned Joey back in and trying to think of how to tell him all about what had happened this morning "I will tell all you guys after the club is closed. Besides that we need to celebrate both you and Mai's engagement tonight." Saying with a smile to show Joey what ever was going on it was not that bad and could wait for the end of the night.

At the police station two people where walking out after keeping them there forever, having one sign so many papers, the hand was so sore that it could not be used any more well at lest for a while. Bakura walking up to his car, and turning to look at the young woman who followed at a slower pace, for her mind was else where. Not, saying anything at all, but opening the car door so she could climb in.

Tea's mind was in a muddle and could not slow down at all, just kept going over the events that happened at the police station. Bakura getting in and starting the car to take Tea back to Yami's house. Looking at the quite woman who looked so lost in thought, that if you poked her, she would not feel it at all. Thinking to him self as he drove down the road '_Once I get Tea to the house and make sure she is in the house, I need to go to the club. Yami needs to know what is going on as it is._' Casting a glance to Tea sitting there looking out the window, not saying anything, not even a single tear fell out of her eyes at all.

'_There where times I thought she would cry, or at lest let the tears come, but she did not do that at all_.' Shaking his head a little at that thought '_What ever has happened to her, she is beyond broken, and she needs something but what to release all that has happened too her._' Pulling up to the house, Tea opened the door and climbed out to go in side, now waiting for Bakura, but at the same time waiting for him to open the door. Bakura walked up to the door in opening the door "I am headed to the club. You can use my bed again if you want to." Just watching her nod her head in hearing him and walking in the now opened front door.

Bakura closed the door and walked back to his car to head to Gravitation to let Yami know all that had happened that night, plus to watch Marik dance also.

After Tea walked in, she found Yugi and Ryou sitting in the living room watching a movie. Both heads turned toward the door when Tea walked in. Ryou looked at the woman standing there looking ready to fall apart, but something keep her together '_Whatever hidden strength she has is on the edge of falling apart too. She looks lost on what she is going to do._' Yugi for him he saw that Tea was in trouble and did not know where to go at this point. "Tea is there anything wrong?" this snapped Tea out of her daze to really see the two boys sitting on the couch. Taking a deep breath, "Did Matthew go to sleep for you two? I know it was not easy to keep him here, while I left to go to the police station?" Walking over and sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

Both nodded there heads at her, but it was Ryou who answered, "Yes, he is asleep, but he did cry for a bit, and then he saw the Mac & Cheese and that did help big time. Went to bed with not too much problem." Tea raised an eyebrow at that. Yugi chuckled at that and answered her unspoken question "Had to find Puppy that silly thing ended up under the bed. But, did not find it till every last place was looked at in the house."

Ryou just smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi in doing so looked at Tea "Yea, he swore that he could not go to sleep with out him." Rolling his eyes, "We had to walk around the house saying "Here Puppy" and looking and trying to think where that silly thing went." Yugi graced Ryou a smile "And, who's cute ass ended climbing under the bed for that silly thing?" hugging Ryou back and nuzzling his neck at the same time. Tea just smiled at the two love birds sitting there on the couch "Well at lest you did find it. And for a matter fact Matthew was right he can't sleep with out Puppy until he is in his arms at night." Chuckling at the thought of them walking around the house saying 'Here Puppy'.

Standing up Tea looked at the two of them one more time shacking her head "I am going to get a shower, to get cleaned and try to get some sleep after wards". Walking towards the bathroom. In an after thought, Tea threw back over her shoulder "By, the way if you two are going to have fun, please turn on the radio or something". Walked away to the bathroom. On their part, they just laughed at that and were headed to Ryou's bedroom hand in hand.

Tea walked in to the bathroom and looked around to see what was in there and saw a radio sitting on a shelf . Using her telekinetic ability to turn the power on, and hearing the music on the radio did not fit her mood right now, so she also changed the station at the same time. Not, willing her mind not to think of anything after all that had happened, today and started the shower as she messed with the radio. Standing there and letting the water flow over her in hopping the water would wash away all her problems. '_If only it was that easy_' getting out of the shower and drying off.

Tea walked out of the bathroom and turned to go down the hall to check on her sleeping son. Walking down the hall, hearing music coming from behind one of the closed door. Smiling at the door, and keeping a tight hold on her shields as she walked by. Getting to the room that Matthew was in and opening the door and quietly closing the door behind her and walking up to the bed. Looking down at her sleeping son in the bed looking so peaceful, like not everything that had happened in the last three years had even effected him at all.

'But_, I know better than that. Try to keep him safe, and trying to stay on step ahead of his father has not been easy for either of us._' Slowly reaching a hand down to brush his hair off his forehead, and making sure he was not to cold or to hot. '_As peaceful as he looks, I would think that coming here was a good idea for us both_.' (Maybe it is a good idea) ' _I don't know yet_' (What about the house?) '_The house is gone_.' (Do you think he did it?) '_I know he did it._' (Just be glad you came here first and not there first) '_That is true_.' Coming back to her thoughts, and looking down at the little boy who meant the world to her, and she would do anything to keep him safe.

Leaning down and kissing Matthew on the forehead, and not even disturbing at all, and started to walk away very quietly, "I love you Sweetpea." Walked out the door closing it behind her very quietly as she walked out. Walking back to the living room, hearing it was quite in the house now, and no noise to disturb the air in the house at all. Smiling to herself, Tea went and laid down on the couch and thought Bakura would like his own bed for the night. As sleep claimed her, on thing was on her mind where Charles was now?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

Chapter 5

Back To The House

Bakura made it to Gravitation around one that morning, pretty much when the crowd changed to a totally, different group that inhabited the club after midnight. It was the crowd of older more interesting taste group of college people. Bakura walked in the door nodding his head to Honda and Duke that guarded the door and made his way to the bar to sit in his usually spot by the bar, plus he could also watch the door at the same time too, if needed he could lean a hand.

Yami spotted Bakura sitting at his spot and walked over to him "Hello lover, everything Ok?" giving him a kiss on his lips at the same time. Relishing in the kiss and deepening it at the same time then someone interrupted the kiss "Do you two mind I am trying to work here." Breaking off the kiss and seeing Joey standing there with a big smile on his face, and shrugging his shoulders at the same time and went back to work. Bakura growled at the blond "On of these days, I will get him back." Shacking his head at Joey and turning his attention back to Yami, "I will tell you everything later when it is quieter around here." Is all that Bakura said to Yami as he settled him self in his seat.

Yami nodded his head at that statement and turned back to Joey, which Bakura would love to hear. "You might be able to get back at him lover." At that statement, Bakura raised an eyebrow at that. "And what is that Yami?" Chucking at what he was getting ready to say to him "Joey asked Mai to marry him tonight, and she said yes." Walking away to get back to work. Leaving a very wide eye Bakura sitting there. Then a very big evil grin appeared on his face, and started to chuckle '_Pay back is a bitch_.' Started to plan things for Joey to get him back.

Later after the club had closed, and the customers left in to the night in couples or groups to find their way to the unknown dentations. Everyone that worked at the club gathered around Mai and Joey to congratulate them on their engagement. Mai doing her part was beaming a great big smile on her face, and Joey kept blushing for the words 'good luck' or advice 'to run now'. Yami stood a little back from the group, but not alone at all, for on both sides of him was Marik and Bakura standing there and holding each other in each others arms, watching the happy couple.

Out the blue, Joey remember, the Bakura had came in late and Yami was going to tell him what was going on also after the club had closed. Looking over to Yami, who was wrapped in a lovers hug at the same time with a happy content smile on his face at the same time. '_We almost lost him, but we got him back and he has his friends, and we did not lose him after all. Time heals all wounds, and love is the best medicine._' Closing his eyes at thought though and opening them again.

Leaving Mai with the other dancers that were looking at her ring and walked over to Yami "Hey, man you want to tell me what is going on? And why whitey here was late, enough to even worry Marik?" Looking at all three standing there. Just then, the other dancers left, leaving Mai, Honda and Duke with Yami and his group. "Yea, Yami you had us worried for a bit, that something had happened it was not good." Stated Honda as he sat down at one of the tables to see what was happening.

Yami let go of Marik and Bakura to be able to talk to everyone, Bakura had told him what had happened at the police station before everyone came out to congrats Mai and Joey. Looking everyone in the eye, and seeing his family and closest friends that would support him no matter what it was. "I had an unexpected guest…..no make it two unexpected guest show up on my door steps yesterday morning." That got everyone attentions at that. Mai sitting down at the same table as Honda "Who is it hon.?" looking at Yami to keep going on with his story.

"Well Honda and Joey are going to know this one person." That really got the two of them thinking on whom it could be. Yami at this point sat down too. "Tea showed up with her son." Joey and Honda eyes went wide at that. "You are kidding right Yami? I mean we have not heard hide or hair from her in years." Looking at the table top Yami was sitting "No, Joey, no joke, she is at my house right now." Than everyone got quite at the table except Mai. "Who is this Tea?" Saying what her and Duke wanting to know who it was since they did not know anything at all about Tea.

Honda sitting next to Mai "We all three went to school together. After are senior year, she went to New York to be a dancer." Joey nodded his head at that statement "She was really good dancer, and I know she got married. But, Yami she showed up with her son?" Then everyone turned and looked at Yami and Bakura even Marik for the answers.

With an irritated voice "Yea, she showed up with her son." Is all Bakura said, Yami and Marik nodding there head in agreement on that statement. Joey got wide eye along with Honda "You…"shacking his head at that thought, Honda taking up where Joey left off. "Tea showed up on your door step, with her son?" still not quite believing at what they had just heard.

Before any of them could answer Kaiba had came out of his office to finish closing down the club, and seeing everyone still there. Narrowing his steel blue eyes walked over to Mai glanced at her ring then looked at Joey "Well about time Wheeler, you too Mai. Now everyone go home, work wills start again in a couple of hours." Walked out the back door with his steel case in his hand.

Duke just looked at Kaiba was he walked away "Well, I be." Is all he had to say at Kaiba as he walked away. Yami standing up "Let's meet at my place and you guys can see Tea for your selves." They all got up to leave the club to go to meet at Yami's house.

Kaiba walked out the back door to his waiting limo, climbed in sitting down with his mind half on what he was thinking. "Home" Kaiba said to the driver, as he got comfortable in the back seat. Thinking about the profits from tonight, '_With the crowd tonight, pulled in a good amount of money for one night_.' Looking out the window watching the skyline go by, with his mind in deep thought still '_What Wheeler did tonight, that even upped the sales by 10. Come to think about it, if I set one night aside or once a month to have people to do that, kind of thing, sales would go up over in 6 months or less from that kind of thing._'

Pulling up to the mansion drive, and stopping in front of the door to let Kaiba out. Kaiba feeling lazy or just not in the mood he made his driver come over and open his door this time. The driver opened the door, with a snap. Climbing out of the back seat not even looking at the driver, as he walked by to go inside the mansion as the early cool air hit him in the face. "I will need you about one, plus to drop Mokuba off at school for now." Not even hearing the driver say, "Yes sir." Kaiba walked in the door of the mansion.

Walking in to the mansion and seeing not much noise was going on at, all '_I like it like this, quite and no one to bother me about anything which is the best of all. I need to check on Kaiba Corp. and see how the stocks are doing, and I know I have some meeting at two or so, boring meeting. The men think that they can do better, and all they end up doing is being fired. Well come to think about it, I have not fired anyone in a while I wonder who is going to be next._' Walking in to the den with a smirk on his face, and walking over to his desk. Soon as he sat down in the chair the laptop came on with no help, and started to warm up, when it had warmed up the company logo showed up as waiting for it's next command. Kaiba start to work on his laptop, with his finger flying over the key board, looking at what the screen was bring up.

Then a thought hit Kaiba as he looked up '_Did Yami say Tea was in town?_' stopping typing and turning around in his chair to look out the window. '_Tea, she was in much trouble as Yami was in school._' Shacking his head at some of the tricks, they did. '_Hell, most times they got in trouble but other times they did not get caught._' Seeing the sun coming up through his window. The sky was lite with red a hint of yellow color in the sky so early in the morning. Then Kaiba's eyes went wide as another thought hit him '_Did Yami say a son?_' shacking his head at what he thought he had heard.

'_That can't be right. What I remember of Tea, she wanted to be some kind of dancer._' Turning back to his computer and started to typing again and thinking about what Yami had said, and not at the same time. '_You are right Wheeler, why did Tea come back? That is trouble if she has come back, with her and Yami together there will be no rest in that household._' Smirking at that thought '_And on the other hand that is not a bad idea at all._' Just than Kaiba heard someone calling him and looking towards the doors that were thrown open "Seto you in…" Mokuba walking in the doors, still in his PJ's. His eyes wide looking for his brother. "Seto I am glad I found you." Walking up to Kaiba who was still sitting in his chair.

Looking at his little brother "Why is that Mokuba?" putting his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Not quite looking Kaiba in eye, but looking at his chest in what he was going to have to say. "I…I had that dream again." Blushing at just thinking about the dream. Kaiba knew what dream Mokuba was talking about. "A little hot there little brother?" chuckling at the blush that covered Mokuba's face.

Stepping back and hitting Kaiba in the arm with his fist "It is not funny Seto." Turning around and walking over to the couch and flapping down on it, have a hurt look on his face. Kaiba stood up and walked over to the couch and sitting down "Now, Mokuba we have talked about this, how much more do I have to go in to it about the 'birds and the bee's' for you." Putting his arm around Mokuba's shoulder that was the same height as his now, to give Mokuba a small hug.

To top it off "Seto" and Mokuba's voice cracked at just that one word. Kaiba shacking his head "Mokuba you are just growing up, that is all, the same way you have gotten taller." Reaching out his hand to Mokuba's head and putting his hand under his chin to turn his face toward him, at first, Mokuba did not want to turn his head to face his big brother, but in the end, he did. "It will pass in time, Mokuba; just give yourself time, which is all you can do.

And as for your wet dreams," making Mokuba blush again and turning his head away from Kaiba "Go take a cold shower it will help." Getting up from the couch and walking back to the desk sitting down behind the computer and started to type again but keeping a eye on Mokuba and saying "Mokuba it will pass all of it, well except the wet dreams. Go get a shower a cold it is one of the thing that is the best and then get ready for school." Not watching Mokuba get up and leave the den, for his eyes were back on the computer screen again.

Mokuba walked out the den '_I hope Seto is right. But a cold shower?_' getting the shivers of just thinking of a cold shower. Mokuba went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He started the shower with warm water and climbed in and started to wash. Just then, his dream came back to his mind, feeling himself getting hard again, '_I can't go to school like this. I hope Seto is right about the cold shower,_' Turning the hot water off.

Back in Kaiba's office he all of sudden heard yelling of cold water hitting someone. '_Well at lest he will understand why a cold shower is good._' Smiling at the sounds of hollering coming from the bathroom of a cold shower taking effect. About twenty minutes later Mokuba walked back in to the den with his hair wet from his shower. "Seto you are right the cold shower worked." With a big smile on his face. Kaiba just laughed at that. "Ok, kiddo, go eat and I will drop you off at school." A frown appeared on Mokuba's face "But, Seto you need sleep too."

Smiling at his little brother's worries, "I am going to come back to the house get some sleep before I go to the office." Standing up and walking towards Mokuba to take him to the kitchen. In the kitchen, coffee was on and a plate ready for Mokuba as both of them walked in to the kitchen to sit down to start their day off or ending the day. Kaiba walking over to the coffee pot and getting a cup of coffee, as Mokuba sat down to eat his breakfast.

After the two had a quite breakfast, they got ready to go. Mokuba got his books and was standing by the door waiting for Kaiba to follow. Just than Kaiba's cell phone rang as they were both walking out to the limo to get in, for Mokuba to go to school. "Yes?" was all Kaiba said to the caller. Then Kaiba got quite listening to the caller as he sat down in the back seat of the limo.

Mokuba watched Kaiba's face on how the phone call was going. First Kaiba's eyes of steel blue started to flame 'That _is not a good sign, Seto is getting mad_' then Kaiba's face got a stern look "Damn it can't you work the kinks out, with out me holding your hands?" Mokuba could hear the person on the other side of the phone trying to say what was wrong, but was not doing a very good job at it, and from the looks of it was getting his ass in more trouble than getting it out.

Kaiba cut the other person on the line off "I don't care, down load the system to my laptop at the mansion! And, it had better be there before I get back. AND…IF…NOT…YOU…ARE…FIRED!!! Do…I…make….myself…clear…?" Kaiba did not even give the person a chance to answer, but cut the call off. Kaiba reached his hand to his nose bridge to rub his anger away after the phone call. Mokuba watching all this got another worry look on his face " Seto, you promised to go home and get some sleep before you look at your computer?" The worry that Mokuba had for his big brother leaked in to his voice at the same time his face showed his was worries. Kaiba turned to look at Mokuba and seeing his worries on his face for him "Yes, Mokuba I am, that jerk off can wait." Mokuba nodded his head at that with a smile on his face.

After dropping Mokuba off at school and getting back to the mansion in record time. Walking in Kaiba started to head to the den to look at his laptop, but just then a yawn hit him so hard that he staggered at the force of it '_Well that jerk and his mistakes can wait. I am going to bed_.' Off Kaiba walked to get a couple of hours of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLOSER: I do not owe Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 6

In The Morning

Yami along with Marik, Bakura got back to the house before everyone else made it to Yami's house. Not saying much to each other, for Bakura had told Marik, about the trip to the police station, and what went on, with Tea parent's home, being burned down and that it was a total lost, on the drive back to the house. Each getting ready to go in to the house, even though their minds were on what Tea and who did this and why? From what Bakura said, Tea never said much at the interview, if she knew whom or why this was done.

Before they walked in to the house, Yami looked at Marik and Bakura "Let's not say anything about the fire for right now. Let's make it a friends having fun for right now." Each nodding their heads in agreement on this. Marik looking at the cloudy morning skyline touched by the morning sun "She has enough on her plate right now. She just needs fun even for a couple of hours." Turning around when they heard cars pulling up, with Mai and Joey, followed by Honda and Serenity, then Duke was the last one to show up.

Mai was the first to get out of the car, and the first to speak up "Yami is it true that you and Tea were trouble makers in school?" Yami on his part blushed, in the same time putting one hand behind his head laughing at the same time "You could say that, Mai." Opening the door for everyone to walking in to the house. When they walked in to the house, they could see Tea, asleep on the couch in the living room. Getting quite so not to wake her, Yami pointed to the kitchen and they nodded their heads in agreement and headed to the kitchen to wait for Tea and Yami.

Yami walked over to the couch and looked at the sleeping Tea 'She looks like hell. I think this is what she needs her friends around her right now. Even if she doesn't think so.' Slowly reaching down to wake Tea.

Back in the kitchen Mai and Duke even Marik, Bakura where listening to Joey and Honda tell stories about Yami and Tea getting in trouble in school. Serenity on her part, knew about most of the story's that had happen in school for Joey had told her about them, and was just sitting there listening to them, and laughing with everyone again over the fun they had in school. Joey was telling a story at that point, about Tea and Yami, and at the same time the two walked in on the story, "Then Tea's cell phone went off in class ringing in saying 'Kaiba is a fag'" Marik's eyes went wide "Your kidding?"

Tea who walked in on the story "No, Marik, Joey is not kidding I got my phone to say that." Smiling at Joey. Yami getting a funny look on his face and Honda took up telling the rest of the story "Then come to find out it was Yami's phone that called Tea's phone to make it ring in class." Yami getting defensive at this "But, I did not call her phone. Tea got me in trouble on that one, and I did not even set it up." Sitting down with a huff. "But, Yami you dared me to do it." Tea said from the kitchen counter and started to make coffee for everyone and smiling at the same time.

Mai was snickering at "Kaiba is a fag?" Tea nodded her head "Kaiba was not happy about that one at all." Finishing the coffee to put on to brew. Duke shacking his head laughing "But, how did Yami make his phone ring in to Tea's?" Yami groaned at that, "She did it her self." Then Joey was smirking along with Honda who was just plain laughing. Mai got lost at that point "Wait how did Tea make Yami's phone ring in to her phone?" Tea came walking over to the table setting cups in front of everyone "I did it like this" and a cup levitated up about a foot off the table. Mail and Duke and even Marik and Bakura got wide eye at that.

Marik looking first at Yami and than at Tea, mostly when the cup followed Tea back to the coffee pot. "Yami are you doing that?" Yami shacking his head no "Tea is like me in a lot of ways and have one difference to me at the same time also." Smiling at Tea at the counter. Duke spoke up first, "You mean to tell me, she is telekinetic and telekinesis too?" Tea answered this one looking at Duke "Your name is?" "Duke" he answered Tea "Well Duke you can ask me the question, I am in the kitchen with you. And yes, I have telekinetic and telekinesis along with being an empathic at that." Walking back to the table to pour everyone a cup of coffee at the same time.

Tea could feel everyone's emotions at the table, in finding out what she was. The only people that she did not feel fear from or even being scared was Yami, Joey, Honda. What surprised Tea was there was no fear coming from Marik or even Bakura, more like surprises than anything else. Yami looked at Tea's face _Don't be upset, they have seen my power in full force it is hard for them to understand sometimes that we have this kind of power_ Tea nodded her head in agreement, but still she hung her head and had her hair cover her face to hide her eyes.

Serenity who heard the story's was more surprise than thing else '_Joey never said she was like Yami at all, even in the story's, but then he never said anything about Yami's powers at all. Is there any differences at all, between them? No, I am not scared, I think it is cool_' looking at Tea with a smile of friendship. Tea looked up at Serenity and meet her eyes across the table and seeing the smile on her face, Tea relaxed a little at that _Thank You_ Tea sent to Serenity. Surprise to get that kind of thank you, her eyes widen but just nodded her head at that.

Tea kept her head up looking at Mai and Duke "I know it is hard to believe I am this way, but I have control and Yami was and is my teacher he showed me how to control all my powers. So don't worry I won't blow up the house up." Smiling at them in hoping they would better or at lest accept her as she was. Mai looked around the table at everyone sitting there and not seeing a scared face or doubted about what Tea was saying. Tea looked at Duke and he smiled at her "That is cool. Welcome back home Tea." Tea felt no freight or being scared because of her, but he was offering friendship. Tea smiled at Duke in a thank you.

Than unexpectedly everyone turned and looked at Mai "Mai well what you say?" asking Joey who sitting next to her. Mai looked down and then looked at Yami and everyone at the table except Tea. Mai got up from the table, Tea dropped her head down again. Bakura who was watching Tea '_She needs everyone here if she is going to fight for her life and her sons._' Then to everyone's surprise Mai walked behind Tea and slowly wrapped, her in a hug "Welcome home hon." Is all she said.

Tea whispered "Thank you" her voice somewhat chocked up. Yami watching Tea '_Is she going to let go?_' Tea for her part cleared her throat "Anyone needs a refill?" no emotion covering her voice with those words. Bakura watched the whole thing using his empathic abilities to feel Tea's emotions '_Damn she was so close, and then I don't know she shut it down. As if she is afraid to let her emotions go._' Getting up to get more coffee for everyone. When Bakura got to the coffee pot, it was very much empty.

Growling at that he would have to make more coffee, then an idea came to him. "Ah… Tea?" turning to look at her. Tea turned around when she heard her name "Yes, Bakura." For Bakura's part, he got a goofy grin "Could you make some more coffee. Your coffee is better than Yugi's." Just than "I heard that Bakura" and Yugi walked in the kitchen. Yami started to laugh at that point "Yugi it is ok, I still like your coffee." Tea in the middle of this was making more coffee for everyone. She was smiling at the funny and happy feelings that were weaving around the kitchen.

Just than everyone heard small steps running to the kitchen, they all looked towards the opening. There stood a little brown hair green-eyed boy "Momma…" Matthew stopped in the doorway when he saw everyone in the kitchen. Matthew face became frighten at all the people in the room; he did not even see Tea by the counter, for the other people in the room where over whelming to him. Then Matthew heard Tea's voice at the other end of the room "I am right here Matthew." Stepping in to Matthew's view.

For the time Matthew forgot about everyone else in the room ran to Tea to hug her. '_have to be close to momma to make sure momma is safe from people in the room_' "Momma ok, you not here sleep when I bed for the night?" putting her arm around Matthew and kneeling down to his level wrapping her other arm around him "I am fine Sweetpea. I am sorry I did not get back before you went to sleep. But, I am here now." Tea seeing a smile grace her sons face.

Mai smiled at the little boy that entered the kitchen ran to Tea '_He is so cute_' slowly looking at Joey with a dreamy smile on her face. Marik caught Mai's smile and hide his smile behind his hand, for Joey did not see this at all. '_Joey_ _you will have your hands full with her._' Turning away so they could not see his face. However, Bakura saw Mai's look and smirked at this '_I have you now Joey, just you wait!_' Turning back to look at Tea and Matthew.

On other side of town in the Danger Zone, what most people called it. Charles was looking for a certain bar, or in other words a certain person. Charles was told he could find help from this person with his problem or this person knew someone who could help him with his problem. Charles been walking around for hours to find this bar and he was getting flustered at being able to find this bar. '_Where is this damn bar, he told me about. He said it was in this area._' Not happy in not finding this bar yet, and getting more flustered at every minutes went by.

Darning not to ask anyone where this bar was, for he did not need anyone to need to know he was looking for in the long run. Charles made one more turn down an alley and there is on his left the bar '_I found it about time!_' walking in the door to Utopia. Walking in the door Charles saw something that would be needed later. The walls were covered with whips, chains and all the stuff anyone could find in a sex toy store.

There sitting or laying on a desk was a half-naked woman "Can I help you sir?" Say with a sexy drug voice. Charles looked at her with hardly a glance "Yea, 5 Big sent me to see Pegasus." The lady flowed off the desk "Just a sec. sir." Walked behind some silk drapes and disappeared. Charles walked around the waiting room at the merchandise on the walls with an evil grin on his face.

Then the lady stepped out from the drapes "This way sir" holding the drapes aside. Charles followed hardly looking around him for what he wanted was not part of this circus in the bar. The lady then parted a dark drapes back "Mr. Pegasus, your guest." Charles walked in as the drapes fell down behind him. Pegasus looked at the man standing in front of him, brown hair long and looked so wild that if not comb had every touched his hair, with his dark green eyes that with one glance from them they could kill. "Well, sir, what can I do for you Mr.?" Looking down at Pegasus laying on some pillows with young men and woman around him.

"Let's leave names out of it, the better." Charles said as he crossed his arms looking down at Pegasus. With a shrug of his shoulders "That is fine with me. Now, what can Pegasus do for you?" sitting up a little making the young people fall off him a little, but they were still draped over him. " I need a job, done more personal than anything." Charles said still not to sure if he was at the right place. "A personal matter, it is sir, well than you came to the right place. Now, you did use the 5 Big pass, so I have to ask how you meet them to make sure you are good for anything I have to do. You understand that it is just policy I follow now."

Charles just looked at him not even blinking his eyes "They bailed me out of jail for a price" is all Charles said to Pegasus '_And if he wants to verify this he can for that will be the truth in it._' Pegasus nodded his head at that "Good, I will check this out, and now tell me what you need, and after I talk to the 5, I will let you know what I have for you." Charles looked around the room he was in for the first time, and got an evil smile on his face "I need a certain person taken, for me, and price is no matter at all."

Pegasus looked at the man who would not tell him, his name or why the Big 5 bailed him out of jail, all he would have to go on is his looks, and boy he was catch in his eyes. Thinking about it, looking Charles up and down at the same time '_time for a test to see how bad you wants this person._' "That might even take a couple of weeks to set up, even after I talk to the 5.

Leave a number, a place you want this person left at, and where I want the money transferred to, plus the cost too." Saying this to see if Charles could wait that long. "That is fine, I will have the place I want this person taken to at that time, when you call to tell you have found someone to do the job." Pegasus happy with the answer, nodded his head "Just give me the number and the name of the person and it will be done in time." Charles handed Pegasus a paper and walked out of the bar laughing with an evil sound.

Tea standing in the kitchen at the same time got a very bad feeling and started looking around the kitchen for the source. '_This is not a good thing, but what is going to happen?' _


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

Chapter 7

In To The Night

Tea could not shack the cold feeling that came over her, it would seem that it was sent right at her and no one else.' _Who ever_' then her thoughts stopped at just that then she knew who it was '_It is Charles_ _what is he up to? Is it me he just wants what about Matthew?_' Looking at her son standing at the table playing with Joey, well really having a tickle game, and it was hard to tell who was wining at that point. '_At lest they did not see my face or the shivers that came over me, for they were all watching Matthew_ _and Joey._' Tea shock her whole body put a smile on her face and walked over to the table.

Ryou walked in to a happy laughing kitchen holding something blue in his hands "Matthew did you drop something?" looking for Matthew as he walked in to the kitchen. Duke looked at Ryou smiling "Gee Ryou, I thought you out grown stuff animals?" making everyone laugh hard, which in turn put a blush on Ryou face. Just than "Puppy!" Matthew made a big dash for Ryou and Puppy and reached for his Puppy out of Ryou's hands. Ryou smiled at Matthew as he handed over the Puppy "You left him in the hall and I just happen to be the one that tripped over him" smiling at Matthew talking to Puppy to see if he was all right.

Matthew looked up at Ryou with his green eyes for a second "Thank you Roo." Putting Puppy in one hand and walked back around the table to stand in front of Bakura. Bakura looked at Matthew standing in front of him growling "What you want Rugrat?" Matthew smiled at Bakura said one word "Ancakes" pulling at Bakura's arm to get him up to make them. Looking down at Matthew then looking up to the ceiling raising his eyes up as if to heaven "Ra…Why me?" getting up to make pancakes for Matthew.

Everyone laughed at that and started to get up to go home to get some sleep. Tea turned to Mai and Serenity before they could leave the room "Mai, Serenity are you going to be busy this afternoon?" Both turned to Tea, "No, hon. Why is that?" Tea for her part looked a little shamed at what she was going to have to say and turned her face to the floor "I need to go shopping for Matthew and me. We need some clothes." Serenity asked with a confused looked "Why is that don't you have any clothes of your own?" Tea looking like she was getting ready to run but held her ground "These clothes I have on now are not mine." With a little unhappy face and throwing a dirty look at Yami whom was still sitting at the table talking to Joey.

Yami for his part heard the statement that Tea said; looking right back at her, "It is your own fault the shirt was to tight as it was." Tea getting a little up set "That was my favorite shirt. Could you have not had to cut it up the way you did." Yami taking a small defenses '_One step at a time Yami. Don't push her to hard yet._' "It was the only way to get it off with out hurting you." Turning back to Joey again. Mai along with everyone else looking back and forth between Tea's and Yami's talk trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Joey was the first to find his voice "Tea, what are you both talking about?" Tea looked at the people in the kitchen, the only ones that knew what they were talking about was Yugi, for he was not talking at all, but looking down at the table, Ryou was trying to show that he did not know what they were talking about, Marik just put his face in his coffee cup. Now Bakura was cooking so no one could see his face, even Matthew did not saying for he was watching Bakura not listing to the talk going through the kitchen.

Tea looked at the floor to show it was no big problem at all "Nothing at all Joey." Tea said in a very quite voice that everyone almost heard her say to them. Honda watched all this from the sidelines of the talk from the small argument Yami tried to pull Tea in and then backed down from it. '_That is not Tea; she would not back down from a fight or an argument at all._' Looking at Tea very hard to see where the Tea he knew in school went. Tea turned to Honda "I grew up" is all she said but her voice sounded soulless at the same time.

Mai for her part saw more than that was being said looked to Yami to see if her guess was right. Yami felt Mai, looking at him and turned to look in Mai eyes, saw the question there '_Broken, Hurt, Used?_' he knew that question to the answer, he nodded his yes at that one question Mai was putting towards him. Mai understood looked at Tea '_He is moving slow not to push her to hard yet, for she will run again, like she has been doing._' "Come on Joey lets go home, I am tired, and if I am to go shopping I will need some beauty sleep." Cutting any more words coming from Joey and everyone else.

Joey turned "But, Mai?" "Now, Joey!" and for Joey's part got ready to go even when he was not ready yet to go. Walking over to Tea and gave her a hug. Tea saw Joey walking over to her felt his arms go around her in a hug. Against her will, she stiffened up when Joey touched her. Joey felt this and pulling back a little to look in her blue eyes to see something for a second 'hurt, pain, untrust' and then it was gone as fast as it was there. To Joey's surprise he now understood "Tea" hugging her again "It will be alright your friends are here for you" saying this in her ear that no one else could hear but Tea. Tea smiled a small smile of a little hope in that one act Thanks Joey saying in his mind.

Honda just padded Tea on the shoulder and started to walk out with Serenity to the door. Serenity looked over her shoulder "I will be glad to go shopping too. Will Matthew be going with us?" Tea looked to her son shadowing Bakura at the stove "Yes, he will be coming too." Mai also walking out with Joey "That is great it will be fun. See you this afternoon." Duke was the last to leave just smiled at her "Wish I was straight for once." That was the first time Tea really blushed at that statement.

Then late that afternoon of shopping with Mai and Serenity, Tea and Matthew were walking down town, looking for a place to eat dinner for the night, before they went back to Yami's house for the night. Tea on her part was not trying to think of what she was going to do that now the one place she and Matthew could go to was gone, beyond gone destroyed with one single flame some one had set.

Not really watching were Tea was going she happen to walk by Kaiba Corp. with not even knowing it, but just happens Tea watched Kaiba come walking out of his office to head to Gravitation for the night. Kaiba himself not really looking at much headed to his limo. Not in a good mood to start off with 'No good they were just all jerks trying to talk their way out of being fired. And on top of it they did not know why the specks were not working assholes all of them!' growling at that thought, just than Kaiba hears "Seto Kaiba is that you?" Turning to a voice that sounded familiar to him, seeing Tea and Matthew standing about three feet away form him.

Kaiba looked at the woman that called his name looking her up and down '_Tea_' is all his mind said, but then he saw the little boy at her side, raising he eyebrow at that '_Yami was right she does have a child_.' "Gardener long time, no see." Tea gave Kaiba a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Don't tell me you still mad about the phone ringing in class?" not quite looking him in the steel blue eyes. Growling at that statement, "You should have been kicked out of school for that along with Yami on that one." Standing looking down at Tea, crossing his arms as if to say to your best.

Tea just shrugged her shoulders at that "How's business?" Tea changed the subject so quick that is caught Kaiba off guard for a second '_What no come back?_' "Business is doing good." Tea feeling his steel blue eyes watching her for any sign of come back. "Well I guess we will go." And started to walk away with Matthew, who was clutching Tea's hand and hiding behind her legs at the same time both of them were talking.

Kaiba's eyes went wide at that Tea was just walking away form him '_What no chit chat, at all from her, no good come backs. That is not the Tea I remember from school at all. Maybe a good thing too? No, I rather have the old Tea then this one that is walking away from me right now_.' "Wait Gardener." Tea stopped walking and at the same time getting a little stiff at that one statement, turning around to look back at Kaiba. Matthew was scared and ducked behind Tea's legs grabbed her pants legs in a death grip. "What is it Kaiba?" Tea asked with no emotion in her voice for him calling her back.

Raising an eyebrow at the sound of Tea's voice '_what is wrong here?_' "Are you going to introduce me to the young man hiding behind your legs?" slowly uncrossing his arms, to show not wanting to scare the child. Tea smiled a little at that, reached behind her to get Matthew to come out It's ok, son he is a old friend and kneeled down to his level to see that she was not scared of this man that she had been talking too. "Kaiba I would like you to meet my son Matthew." Looking up at Kaiba in his somewhat tall six-foot stance. "Matthew this is Seto Kaiba."

Matthew looked up at this tall man standing in front him that his momma had been talking to. As if for the first time he really saw Kaiba and his eyes got so wide at the man standing in front him '_He is so tall and looks mean too_' but to both of their surprise Kaiba kneeled down to Tea's and Matthew level "Hello Matthew it is nice to meet you. Do you like to play video games?"

Tea's eyes got even more big bigger when she head Kaiba talking to her son '_He's voice is so kind it is hard to believe this is the same man I knew in school_' Kaiba held his hand out for Matthew to shack. Matthew looked to Tea to see if it was ok, Tea nodded her head at him, and he reached his hand out and shook Kaiba's hand "Hi…" and backed away from still with no smile, and tried to hide behind Tea again. Kaiba stood up looked at Tea and back to the little boy who was trying to hide again. Tea stood up and Matthew went right behind her legs so fast Kaiba almost did not see him move. Tea just smiled "Bye Kaiba" and walked away form him. This time Kaiba let, them go this time. Climbing in to the limo and any thought of Tea was gone for now, for his business was in his head instead of Tea at that time.

On the other side of the street stood Charles watching all this take place and is eyes got a enter fire as if he wanted to kill someone '_Who does she think she is, talking to that man. She knows that is not aloud to do that. I guess I will have to retrain her thinking again._' As Charles watched the two walk away, at the same time watching the limo drive away, with an evil grin on his face as he planned what he would do to Tea once he got her back.

After getting back to Yami's house, Tea was so tired that she could fall sleep on her feet, Matthew was in no better shape also. Walking up to the door, Tea felt a brush against her mind, smiling at the touch Yes, Yami it is us Tea sent to Yami on the other side of the door. Opening the door standing there, Tea could not help think '_God he is hot. But, we are friends and that is how it has always been._' "Well about time, take these." Handing Yami her shopping bags that were in her hands. Grabbing the bag "What am I a bellboy?" still taking the bags. Tea smiled "Yes" is all she said with a small laugh in her voice.

Tea got Matthew moving in to the house "Come on Matthew to bed with you." Matthew was so tired that he just nodded his head yes at that walked in to the house with not a word. After getting Matthew to bed with no fuss at all, Tea walked to the living room to talk to Yami for a bit, before she went to bed.

Yami saw Tea come back from putting Matthew to bed "Have fun shopping with Mai and Serenity?" with a smirky smile on his face. "You can stop laughing; I had a great time Yami, with both of them." Yami shook his head "Woman and shopping" Tea finished "Are one in the same." Smiling at him and sitting in a chair across from him. "Yami I thought you had to work tonight?" Yami shacking his head "No, Marik has to and Bakura will be there to bring him home after he dances, for he will stay there all night. And before you ask Yugi and Ryou are at the late movies." Looking at Tea sitting in the chair trying to hide her face at what he was saying. "We have some time to talk." With that statement, Yami watched to see what Tea would do.

Tea stood up with her hair still hiding her face "That sound like fun catching up on old time. But, I am tired and would like to get some sleep" But what gave her way was the Tea's voice did not sound tired at all. Yami did not even stand up '_I have to see if Marik and I am right_' "SIT DOWN TEA!" his voice was not very loud, but hard as a control voice to make people do what they were told to do.

Tea stopped walking and started to shack at the sound of Yami's voice at her. Yami watched her '_What will she do?_' Tea just stood there shacking from head to toe, but did not move '_I am sorry Tea_' "Sit Tea now!" and to his surprise Tea slowly turned around and slowly walked back to the chair, but did not sit down. '_She is fighting, that is good_' Then Yami looked at Tea her head was bent down, her hands clapped in front of her, shacking from head to toe as if waiting for something bad to happen.

"Tea look at me." Yami said quietly with pain now laced in his voice. Slowly Tea looked up at Yami, what he saw caused him more pain. Tea's eyes were flat as if what little life was there was gone in to hiding, so far in to her mind that Tea was just standing there like a doll. Yami slowly stood up walked slowly to Tea with tears starting to fall, as he got closer to her. '_If I touch her now, she could fall so deep there will be no getting her back._' Looking at her, for she was still shacking, but not touching her at the same time. Yami did the only thing he could think of '_I will call for her to come back._' Sitting crossed legged in front of Tea but not touching her, just with his mind Tea…Tea come back…Tea you are safe…Tea you have friends….Tea….

Yami just sat there at Tea's feet calling her back. As if water was splashed on Tea's face "Gasp", she fell right down in to Yami's waiting arms. Tea's body shacking form dry sobs that racket her body, not a single tear came from this at all. Slowly Tea's breathing slowed down, and Tea fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami slowly picked Tea up took her to Bakura's room to sleep. Leaving her clothes on to sleep in, for he did not want to push any more than he already had. Looking down at Tea '_You have been hurt so much, time to heal is what you need Tea. I know you have a fighting spirit, we just have to help you find it again_.' Yami walked out the door quietly closing the door not to wake Tea up from her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE YU-GI-OH

Chapter 8

Thinking

The limo pulled up to the Gravitations, with Kaiba sitting in the back looking at the crowd. '_So many people waiting to get in and pay to get in buy drinks and see the entertainment for the night_' smiling at how life was good to him at that time. The driver came around to Kaiba's side of the limo and held the door open for him to get out. On Kaiba's part, he was dress to show that he owned the club, but it looked like he could party as well as any of people standing in line to get in. Kaiba had his hair the same style he had in school even if it did go down his neck a little more, his shirt was a deep royal blue silk to show his well muscled torso, black tight fitting jeans, his trench a steel blue to go with his eyes.

Kaiba exited the limo slowly, and then came the catcalls, whistles; along with a lot of the woman standing in the line asking for his number too, or wanting give him their numbers instead. On his part, Kaiba just waved his hand at the crowd "Hope all you waiting, to get in, get a chance to enjoy the many entertainments that Gravitations have to offer you." Than turning and walking in the door of the club. Leaving the yelling crowd outside stepping in Kaiba saw Honda and Bob doing guard duty on the door, just nodding his head at them and went father in to the club. Glancing around he saw Joey and Duke manning the bar '_That is right Yami has the night off_' looking at the pack club and all the people in he could not figure it out, but no matter how much he air the place out it still smelled of stale body sweat no matter what time he walked in.

Shacking his head Kaiba went to office to double-check the books, and look at the specks that the engineer could not find the mistakes on in the first place. Sitting down in his office and looking out the window that covered half his office, and hearing the music in the office too, but it muffled at the same time, seeing everyone was enjoying themselves. Opening his laptop, Kaiba started to go over the books for the club to see if he was right about the numbers '_I was right, there was 10 raise in profits from last week on the same night._' Smiling to himself of the money he had coming from the club '_When I built the place everyone thought I was nuts, and now it is a big success._' Sitting aside the that part, Kaiba pulled up the specks started to read line by line to see what the engineer could not find what was wrong.

Than almost against his will Kaiba's thought started to wonder to this morning with Mokuba growing up so fast. '_He has grown so much and changed. He is so much like me, but he still has his child like love for life_' and then Kaiba smiled at this morning and the problem Mokuba was having. Out of the blue Tea and her son popped in his head as if here I am. Growling at that '_Now why would I think of her?_' (Maybe for she was part of your day?) '_Yea, right like I need her to cause me problems as it is. She is trouble_' (You think so?) '_I know so_' (You don't know that) '_Yes I do_' shacking his head to get rid of the unwelcome thoughts and went back to working on the specks.

'"_Seto Kaiba is that you?" said Tea_' Looking up to see if she was in the same room as him, '_What is wrong with me, like I need her bugging me all night_' shacking his head and going back to his laptop. After a while '"_Don't tell me you are still mad about the phone ringing in class?"_' "_What?_" Looking around the office this time, and looking around like she was there. Growling at him, self '_This is getting old'_, (It is not my fault.) '_Then who's_' (Your mind is doing it, I am sure not doing it) '_Yea right like you are not part of mind, I think you have your hand in it_.' (DO NOT) '_Hell you don't have to yell at me, you are in my head too_' (Sorry) '_Alright, but why my mind brings her back up to me?_' (I don't know, do what you always do ignore it) '_Thanks_' (Your welcome)

Kaiba looked that his laptop, to see where he was at, and saw that he was half done. '_Back to work_' (Yea, that is the best) '_Like it bothers you if I work or not'_ (Hey, I am part of you and yes, you need to get back to work) '_Thanks for your help on this one'_ (No problem) Kaiba for his part got back to work, but listening for his mind to take over again, after a while nothing happened so he put his full mind on the laptop and the problem at hand. '"_Well, I guess we will go"'_ '_Damn it, that is enough_' (Enough of what) '_Don't get funny on me_' (I am not) '_I knew it you are doing this'_ (I am not) '_Well how the hell you explain why I keep hearing Gardener's voice in this very office when she is not here?_' (I don't know maybe because you can't stop really thinking of her) '_Yea, right me keep thinking of Gardener'_

Kaiba started to think about why she was still popping up in his mind '_She did not look like her self'_ (You are right about that, she did look like shit) '_Shit is not the word, but like she has or is running from something_' (That is something you don't need, mostly with Mokuba around) '_that is right, like I stated she is trouble and not my problem_' (Then why does she keep popping in your mind?) '_Hell, you got me on that one'_ (I am sure that in time it will come to you) '_Thanks for your help on this problem_' (It was my pleasure.)

For the rest of the night Kaiba not bothered by his thoughts, and he was able to work with no problem. However, one thing that still lingered on his mind was Tea and her son and it still confused him why he would think of her, or she keep popping in to his mind.

Yami walked back in to the living room, thinking real hard on what he just saw with Tea. '_How could she let that happen? Mine was voluntary to save the people I loved. Could it be that she was doing it to save Matthew? But, how she acted as if she was a toy, before Matthew_ _came along._' Looking in to space at that one thought, why would she let that happen to her, and how did she keep Matthew safe in all this? Yami shacking his head '_To many questions still and not enough answers to understand what is going on with her_'

Yami's thoughts turned to Matthew '_The way he acts when he can't kind her. It is almost if he had seen her hurt real bad, or something done to her that caused him to act this way too. But, then how should he act, for a 4 year old he is very smart little kid._' Thinking about what Yugi and Ryou told him the night that they kept Matthew while Tea and Bakura went to the police station, and what they had to do to find Puppy '_Now that is funny having to walk around the house to find Puppy, and then finding under the bed. Wish I could have seen that one.'_

Then Yami's thoughts went back to the first night Tea was here '_She was saying something it was not her fault, and what ever caused that one memory to come out, made her powers come out too. But, then when Bakura was trying to fix her wound she nearly hit him with her power, if I had not been there._' (Then it took a lot for you to drain it down to or even to be able to tell her that she was safe) '_Her walls are good'_ (Yes, and stronger than even yours) '_Sure rub it in'_ (I was only pointing that out to you) '_Yea, I know'_

(She has no were to go now, since her parents house burned down) '_I know_' putting his head in his arms at that thought getting a headache at the same time. (I guess she stays here?) '_For as long as she wants I guess_' (And how long before she try's to run again?) '_That is a good question'_ (I know) Thinking about that part '_She has been running for a while'_ (Yes she has and that is not good, but why would she come home in the end?) '_maybe for thinking he was in jail that she could get away from him?_' (That is a good question, but if he is the one that burned down the house, then why has she not ran yet?) '_Maybe she wants to fight, and since she has her friends with her, she will stand up to him and want to be healed with her friends help?_' (You might be right on that one) '_I hope so'_

Looking at the room Tea was sleeping in, and hoping that she would stay and ask for help from her friends at the same time. Yami shook his head and went to his own bed to try to sleep and have better answers in the morning.

Tea woke up when she heard a door close, and looked to see where she was at.' _He put me in Bakura's room again_' Slowly sitting up and thinking of what had happen after she put Matthew to bed. '_How could he do that to me?_' Tears slowly made their way down her face as she felt as if Yami had hurt her, betrayed her trust, but in the back of her mind, she felt him and heard him calling her back with love of a friend like a brother.

This hit her full force to her mind on what happened but did not happen. Not letting any sobs come '_For they would not do any good, for they don't heal the hurt or the pain. They only cause more_' (But, you heard his plea to you after putting you in your doll stage) '_But, how could he?_' (Maybe because he knew what had happened to you?) '_But, how could he do that to me? I never said anything at all'_ (Maybe he or someone he knows had the same thing happen to them?) '_But, who? Wait you said Yami could have had the same thing happen to him?_' (Yes) Not, getting any where with her thoughts Tea got up to go in to the living room to think.

Sitting in the living room for a while, and not getting any help from her thoughts "I need some air" (What about Matthew?) '_I won't be gone long'_ getting up and walking out the door for some fresh air. As Tea walked about a block, it started to drizzle again. Looking up at the cloudy night, "Trying to make me feel better?" not say it to anyone but the heavens that the drizzle keeps coming down on her head.

At the same time, Kaiba went for a walk also for the club now closed for the night. Looking at the drizzle that was coming down, from the cloudy sky's of the night. _'Good at lest it will mask my walk and keep anyone from following me tonight._'

As Tea walked through the drizzling rain, just letting her mind wander her feet go where they wanted to go, at the same time not really watching where her feet taking her. All of sudden Tea looked up in seeing herself in the park. '_Well I ended up in the one place that I need when I want to think everything out._' (Guess old habits died hard) '_Yea, you are right about that one'_ (So why did we end up here on such a cold drank night?) '_Because I need to think coming here is the best place to do it_' (That is for sure) Tea slowly rounded the park to find her favorite spot to sit and think. As she walked up to the fountain, Tea looked to see if the place was still there after all this time. There standing was the old weeping willow tree with it branches hanging down to the ground to hide behind from everyone.

Walking up to the tree her other mind kicked in (You know that no one knows you are out here? Right?) '_That is why I sit here, so no one can find me unless I want them too_' sitting down on the bench under the weeping willow looking at the fountain threw the branches. Slowly Tea thoughts wandered tonight, and what Yami had done '_I don't understand why he did it still?_' (Maybe for you would not tell him, and he had to find out if his guess was right?) '_But, he did not ask'_ (Did you give any hint that you were going to talk to him about your life?) '_No, but maybe I should talk to him'_ (And what will you say to him?) '_I don't know even where to start'_ (That is true, maybe just talk to him) '_But, I don't want to load my problems on him'_ (And makes you think that he won't help?)

That made Tea stop thinking all together on that thought her mind gave to her. Looking again at the fountain and for the first time seeing the bubbles that were coming out over the rim. '_Shit I need to control it, now_' Slowly Tea forced the bubbles down, but did not cut them off for her mind needed an out let at that time. Out of the blue Tea saw Kaiba come walking toward the fountain, where the bubbles going from her mind.

Kaiba came walking up to the fountain, enjoying the peace and quite of the night in the drizzle rain. Stepping not totally in the path of Tea's eyes, looking at the fountain. Seeing the bubbles coming out of the water '_Some kids must of put bubbles in the water again'_ then he heard it "No." turning around looking for the voice, than not seeing anyone at all.

Tea seeing Kaiba all of sudden could not keep quite, throwing her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes, shutting down the power at the same time. 'Please don't let him see me' Tea prayed sitting their quite as a mouse.

Kaiba scanned the area for the sound he had heard. '_I don't see anyone, and don't…_' Stopping listening a little more to the sounds around him. For the night was quite even the rain changed the sounds of the night. Slowly turning around facing the weeping willow started to walk to the tree. Tea saw Kaiba turn around face the tree she was sitting under '_No, you don't see me, you did not hear anything'_ but that was not the case. Kaiba was walking right toward her.

Tea froze for she knew at she could not get away in time, plus she hated to use her power unless she had to, mostly hurting someone unless there was nothing less she could do to get away. '_Maybe I should'_ (I wouldn't for he sure would not be happy) Tea bites her bottom lip on that thought, waiting to be discovered. Just then, the branches parted there stood Kaiba looking at Tea. '_Now this is different'_ Kaiba thought as he walked under the branches to, Tea sitting on the bench.

Tea lowered her eyes to the ground for she did not want Kaiba to see her troubles in them. Kaiba did not say anything, just sat down on the bench, started to look at the fountain. Tea had her head down and her hands claps in front of her; however, she was taking peeks of Kaiba sitting next to her. '_Why is he sitting here? What does he want?_' (Why don't you ask him) '_Very funny_' (it was a thought) '_And a bad one_' Tea slowly raised her head a little to look at the fountain again.

Kaiba just sat their looking at the fountain, could see Tea peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. '_Well she did peek at me'_ (Talk to her) '_And say what?_' (I don't know that is up to you) '_Thanks_' (No problem.) Tea kept looking at the fountain trying to put the man sitting next to her out of her mind until "Gardener what are you doing out here at this hour?' Kaiba turning putting his full glaze on Tea this time. Tea swallowed but not looking at Kaiba "Thinking" was all she could get out. '_Ok, she is thinking'_ shrugging his shoulders at that, went back to looking at the fountain.

Tea had hope with that Kaiba would leave, but it did not work he just made him self more comfortable on the bench. '_Great he is not going to leave, now what?_' (I don't know) '_Gee, you are a lot of help'_ (Your welcome). So, they both sat their looking at the fountain under the weeping willow tree. All of sudden Tea stood up turned to Kaiba, for in truth she did not get much thinking as soon as he sat down, and said to him in a quite voice with no emotion behind it "Thanks for the company" started to walk away from Kaiba.

'_That is all she can say?_' Kaiba stood up with a smile on his face '_This is going to be fun'_ followed Tea out from under the tree. Tea could feel Kaiba following her '_What is he doing?_' After getting out of the park Tea hoped that Kaiba would go his own way, but that did not happen he followed her, no more than six steps behind her all the way back to Yami's house.

Tea could not stand it any more, with Kaiba following her. Stopping and whipping around real quick that in truth she almost ran in to Kaiba. However Kaiba was waiting for that time when Tea would turn around, watching her real close he was able to stop before she hit him. Not looking Kaiba in the face "Why are you following ?" Tea said with a little fear in her voice, but under laid with nothing else.

Kaiba looked at the woman standing in front of him, not looking him in the face "You should not be out here alone at this time of the night." Then he crossed his arms still looking at Tea.

At the same time Yami had woke up from his nap, for Marik along with Bakura got home. Yami went to Bakura's room to check on Tea, for all were worried after Yami told them what had happened earlier that night. Yami stood at the door looking at an empty bed. Bakura looked over Yami's shoulder "And she was asleep in here? Don't look like it." Yami looked over at Bakura behind him giving him a dirty look. Walking to the room Matthew was in, opening the door and seeing him asleep in his bed. Turning to Bakura, and Marik that was following behind them "Tea is not in here either."

Marik getting a loop sided smile "No, shit Sherlock!" Yami just smiled at his lover "When she needed time to think she would go for a walk. I am going to find her. You two stay here, incase she shows up, plus someone needs to be here incase Matthew wakes up." Walking to the door "Ok, Yami, we will wait you want us to tie her up when she gets back?" Bakura asked, and Marik just started to laugh at that. Shacking his head "No, just keep her here, so we can talk." Marik getting a look on his face "And, if she don't want to talk?" Yami stopped going out the door "Then we wait till she is ready." Closing the door behind him.

Walking down the street Yami was trying to figure out where Tea had gone too '_If I remember right when Tea need time to think or time to her self she would go to the park. So I guess the park it is then._' Just getting a couple of blocks away from the house, Yami got a surprise to find Tea and Kaiba standing on the sidewalk arguing with each other. Then Yami smiled, stood back to watch the fight.

Tea looked at Kaiba but still not right in the eyes "I don't need your help." Putting her hand at her side in fist. At that point, Kaiba happen to see Yami down the block, but just watching them, leaning up against a fence. '_Hump, he is not going to interfere with this. I wonder why?_' "And, who said I was helping?" Tea looked down for a second, than looked up at Kaiba's chest again, "You are the one that said I should not be out here alone!" this time Tea had a little heat in her voice. Kaiba for his part did not smile but put a frown on his face "I was only making an observation." Putting some heat in his voice for good measure.

Tea's mouth fell open, but closed as fast as it had open, this time Tea looked Kaiba right in the eyes. "An observation? When did you ever do that? Everything to you is a statement." Crossing her arm also. For the first time Kaiba saw Tea's eyes, it almost knocked him off his feet from how blue her eyes were. '_Those eyes'_ was all he could think "And your point?" with sarcasm in his voice. Tea still looking Kaiba in the eyes, her eyes getting a small flame in them "Why, you asshole." Kaiba laughed at that "Is that best you can do cheerleader?" with a smile on his face. "Cheerleader?" Tea's voice going down low with more heat.

Kaiba just stood watching Tea. '_That is the Gardener I know'_ "Yea, cheerleader, what about it?" Tea's mind going full force now "Kaiba you are nothing more than a rich stuck up, asshole with his head so far up his ass, that he can't see the sun!!" Tea turned walked away from Kaiba with a smile on her face. Kaiba just shook his head, walked back home. Yami smiled and walked back home after that.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh,

Chapter 9 The Smallest One

Three weeks had gone by, and Charles had not heard from Pegasus, this was putting him on edge. Waiting on Charles part was not what he was best at in life, when he had to wait it just made him more edgy. (You were not like this once)'_And your point_' (I was just saying that you did love her and wanted to spend the rest of your life with her and have a family)'_I would still have that family, if it was not for the power thing._' (You knew about the power)'_She lied to me; she told me that it would not happen to our children!_'(She told you that she did not know)'_Yeah, right she did and now she will pay and give me a normal child not a freak like we had the first time._' (You are not the man I knew, you have lost it, and when it comes down to it you will lose)'_Then, why are you talking to me?_' There was no answer. Charles merely smiled. Later that night Charles paced the room he was in waiting for the phone to ring. '_Damn when is he going to call. I want her back; this waiting is not helping at all._' He looked at the phone as if he could will it to ring. In the end, it just turned out to be dirty looks towards the phone. To Charles surprise, the phone started to ring causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Walking over to the phone, he picked it up. "Hello?" Quietly he listened to the other person on the other end of the phone. Suddenly an evil grin stole across his face "Yeah, I have that much. Wait a second let me get a pen." He quickly looked around for a pen and paper. "There you are." He said walking back to the phone "Alright I will need the number for the transfer." Then all that could be heard in the room was the scratches of a pen on paper "Yeah, I got it. So when will it happen?" Nodding his head, he said, "Ok, that will work for me. He became quiet again, "Yea, they can drop it off at this address, Taylor Rd. in the mountains, off 45, lodge 13." Nodding his head, he said, "I will wait for the call." Charles hung up the phone. "Now the fun begins!"

He was planning to leave soon, thinking at the same time of all the stuff he would need for fun. "You will be mine again Tea, don't get me wrong. I want my toy back" With that, thought he laid on the bed and fell asleep thinking of all the fun stuff he would need.

Yami came looking for Tea, for he felt he had waited long enough. '_She has been avoiding me since that night, it is time to talk, whether she likes it or not._' Finding Tea down stairs in the laundry room, Yami stopped to take a real good look at her '_She has put a little weight back on, not as pale as she was before. It is now or never._' "Tea, we need to talk." Tea was folding clothes and didn't even turn to look at Yami "About what?" Yami didn't allow her actions to phase him. "Why you really came back, and what you are running from?" Yami stopped at the bottom of the stairs, sat on one of the lower steps, and looked at Tea. Tea froze '_I knew this would come up_' "I left because I had to Yami for my son life." Yami knew he was going to hate himself in the morning for what he had to say next "Tea I know you have been running from Charles. He was the one that burned your parent's house down." Yami stopped right there, looking at Tea, he could not see her face, but her body was giving her feelings away. Yami knew what he had to say next was going to hit home.

With a sad sigh, he spoke, "Plus I know you were a sex slave to Charles his toy, and be pretty…"Shaking his head he said, "No, did he break you some where? Something snapped in you. Then you ran with Matthew." Yami did not say anything more, but watched Tea by the washer and dryer. Tea stood still, rock still and the only thing that came to her mind was '_He has known all along.'_ Then it happened. "So, what." her voice was so dead sounding, that it sent shivers down Yami spine. Tears started to fall down Tea's face, not giving him a chance to say anything at all she whirled around to face him "Yes, Yami I ran from Charles. I thought he loved me." Shaking her head and holding her hand up at him "At first it was love. Then he met this guy. It started to happen" sobs ripped threw Tea's body pushing her to her knees slowly she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. Yami slowly stood up; Tea's emotions were going wild, '_She built a wall of pain around herself_', which even Yami could feel. He could not get close to her; the pain would not let him.

Tears started falling from his own eyes. "Tea" was all he could say. Tea looked up at him, but the person he saw was not her, as if the Tea he knew was gone, the crying that still racked her body did nothing to help her at all. For a second her mind went to her son, the only thing that got through '_He is safe here._' Was the only thing Tea's mind could think of, then she stood up still looking Yami in the eye, she walked past him. What started out as a walk ended up in a run as Tea ran from Yami, her past, all the hurt that had plagued her since she went to New York. Yami seeing Tea start to run shouted "Tea wait!" that was all he got out before Tea sent to him ((_Please watch Matthew for me_)) then Tea was gone. Yami sat down again on the bottom step trying to figure were he had gone wrong.

Marik saw Tea fly out the door, he turned to walk down the same stairs that Tea had just come up. He saw Yami sitting on the bottom steps with his head in his hands. Marik sat next to Yami, putting his arm around his lover as Yami put his face in Marik's shoulder and cried. Marik sat their holding a sobbing Yami rubbing his back "It will be alright, Yami you will see." Yami started shaking his head "No, Marik it won't be she is so torn that I can even feel the pain." He brought his head up to look Marik in the eye "She is running from her self. The love she thought she had turned to pain. It was good and right at first, than it went down hill with hurt and mistrust." Marik understood for he almost became that person once, but he left that life behind and found love that was true. "Should we go after her?" Just as Marik said that, a clap of thunder rocked the house and rain began to fall outside. Yami dried his tears. "No, we will not be able to find her until she is ready to be found. By the way where is Matthew?" Marik smiled at the second question. "Following Bakura around. Last, I heard he was headed to the store. Matthew begging Buck to take him with him." Yami chuckled at that. "Well get ready for a very upset child who can't find his mother."

Yami stated '_Maybe I should have the house reinforced again._' Marik getting a funny look on his face "Shit it will be a very long night." Yami nodding his head. Walking up the stairs with Marik right behind him. Three hours later, a very grouchy, out of sorts Bakura, along with a very happy Matthew came walking in the house out of the rain. Bakura walked right to the living room falling on the couch, throwing one arm across his eyes. Matthew came up to him, Bakura didn't even look at Matthew standing there "Will you leave me alone Rugrat. Go bug someone else. Or, better yet go play in traffic." With a happy smile on that thought. Marik walked in on the two smiling, just as Matthew answered Bakura. "But, I can't you have to walk me there, and hold my hand Buck." Moving his arm Bakura glanced at Matthew with a growl. Marik raised an eyebrow "What is this?" he asked walking up next to Matthew and looking down at him. Matthew smiled up at Marik "Buck told me to play in traffic."

He started to walk off to go find Tea, and tell her about the shopping trip he had with Buck. Marik started to laugh. "Bakura that was not nice." Moving his arm again "So, what, after my afternoon I don't care." He shifted on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm again. Marik chuckled, and turned to look for Matthew who was walking away. "Matthew would you like some dinner? Ryou is making Mac & Cheese." Matthew stopped going down the hall, turned around and ran toward the kitchen. "Roo, I want to help!" Matthew shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Ryou said, "Ok, Matthew you get the pan, and the box and I will get it started." "Yeah!!" and then it was quite in the kitchen as they looked for all they needed for dinner. Marik looked at Bakura laying on the couch, he sighed. Bakura moved his arm again when he heard him. "Now, what?"

He growled at Marik as he looked at him. "Yami wants to talk to you in his room." Marik walked in to the kitchen to watch dinner being made by the two boys. Bakura sighed got slowly up from the couch feeling tired after his three hours with a 4 year old who never seemed to run out of steam. Walking up to Yami's room he knocked on the door, he heard Yami say "Enter." He opened the door, "You wanted to see me Yami?" Bakura said as he closed the door behind him. Marik along with Yugi who walked in to the kitchen to help, seeing Matthew there, knew Bakura was going to blow a fuse when he heard about Tea. When he did, they could hear him all the way in the kitchen. "SHE DID WHAT!?!" Everyone including Matthew winched at that. Matthew grew wide-eyed for the realization that he had not seen his mother since returning hit him at that moment.

Matthew looked Marik right in the eyes "Arick where is momma?" He looked around at everyone else to see if they could answer his question. Marik knew this would come up sooner than he wanted it to, but he and Yami had talked about what to say to Matthew. "Tea, went for a walk Matthew she should be back soon." Matthew looked very hard at Marik as if looking to see if he was telling him what was right. "You lie!" Matthew ran out of the kitchen calling for Tea. "Momma, where are you?" Fear covered his face as he ran through the house "Momma, Momma!" He called for her. looking in every room in the house. Tears started to fall from his eyes, when he could not find his momma. Matthew ran to Yugi's room to find Puppy.

Finding his only trusted friend, he looked around the room for a place to cry, not seeing one there he ran out of the room to find one. Yami, with anger tight on his face and Bakura came out of the room, just as Matthew ran past them looking for his momma and calling for her at the same time "Momma?" Yami watched Matthew run for Yugi's room, with a heavy heart he glanced at Bakura. Bakura's heart went out to the little boy crying for his mother. "It is going to be a very long night, Bakura." Yami said looking down the hall. "Yeah, Yami a very long night." Replied Bakura walking toward the kitchen. Yami started to walk toward the kitchen also, but something stopped him, turning around he headed to Yugi's room. At the door of the room, Yami stopped listening for the sounds of a crying child. The only sounds to greet his ears however were the sounds of silence. '_Now, where did he go?_' He looked first under the bed, and finding nothing he headed to the closet, opened the door, nothing. '_This is not good._' Reaching out with his mind, ((_Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Ryou. Matthew is missing. We need to find him fast._)) Getting the message Bakura was coming down the hall he saw Yami walk out of Yugi's room. "What do you mean he is missing?" he growled. Yami looked at all of them standing in the hall "I went to talk to Matthew, when I got there he was not there." Yugi looked in his own room too. "Did you look under the bed, and the closet?" asked Yami as he went to look under his own desk.

Glancing at Yugi looking under the desk "That is where I thought he would be too but he wasn't there." Marik looked down the hall that led to, two sets of stairs. "Did he pass either of you coming back down the hall?" He received a no, from Yami and Bakura at the same time. "Then he either went up or down." He said looking down the hall to the stairs. "So, we should split up to look for him." He looked at Yami and Bakura, "I will go with Yugi and Ryou, head down while you and Bakura go up." They nodded their heads and they spilt up to look for Matthew. Matthew had found the perfect room, to cry in. He opened the door, and slowly closed it behind him, he looked around, and tried at the same time to wipe the tears that kept falling down his young face. His momma was not here like she had always promised she would be.

The room was dusty, but that did not matter to him, as he walked over to an old desk sitting far in the back of the room. He sniffed, but that could not stop the tears from falling, as a sob ripped from his throat "Momma you promised!" Then he climbed under the desk opening. He wrapped his arms around Puppy, then the sobs came to him hard as they racked his little body, crying for his momma to come to him. On a subconscious level, Matthew was putting up a defense wall around him and Puppy. All that could be heard in the empty room was crying with a tearful voice "You promised." over and over again. Bakura had just come out of the last room, as Yami was headed to the attic, the last room to look in. Bakura was not far behind him Yami slowly opened the door listening for anything, then to both of them heard crying along with "Promise." coming from the room somewhere. Yami signaled Bakura, who nodded his head affirming that he too had heard the crying coming from the room. Yami sent to the others looking for Matthew, ((_We found him. You had better stay down there. Bakura and I got it covered._)) He received a faint ((_ok_)), back from everyone else. Walking in the room, they started looking for the little boy crying. Yami went one way and Bakura went the other way to look under the furniture for the child. Just than a hiccup followed by a sob then "Promise" drifted across the room to them. Yami looked at the old desk seeing a small foot sticking out of the shadows.

Slowly he walked to the old desk, but then he had to stop, for because of the wall that Matthew had put up. Yami did not even turn around. "Bakura" he said quietly, making a grunt came from Bakura walked over to the desk too. He watched Yami sit down about two feet away, raising an eyebrow, he silently questioned Yami's actions. ((_He put up a wall_)), Yami sent to Bakura. Bakura nodded then sat down too. What they both saw tore at their hearts. Matthew was sitting under the desk covered with dust, his face tear covered, with the dust showing the trails of the tears that fell from his sad green eyes, his arms wrapped around a dusty Puppy. Matthew heard them sit down, he looked at their faces and saw the sad expressions they were looking at him with. "Go...Go away." He said between sobs.

Yami shook his head. Bakura shook his head also "We can't do that Rugrat." Bakura said in a sad voice, to the little boy sitting there looking at them. After a while, the sobs stopped coming, but the tears kept falling down his face. Matthew then looked at Yami "Momma promised." was all that he could say to them both. Yami was at a loss as to what to say to that statement, but Bakura knew what Matthew was saying. After spending so much time with the child, he understood what he was talking about. "Yes, Rugrat I know." Bakura said to him. Making Matthew turn to look at him, "Momma did not leave me?" He asked in a quite voice to Bakura. Nodding his head "No, she did not leave you behind. She needed time to think and get some things worked out. She will be back for you. Don't fear Rugrat, your momma loves you very much, and she will not leave without you." He said putting as much truth and understanding as he could into those words. Matthew shacking his head no "No, she went, she gone again and this time not coming back at all."

With sobs wracking his body again, the wall had not come down and neither one could get close to him. Yami felt so bad, for he knew this was his fault. He looked down at the dusty floor, trailed his finger in the dust, and did not look at Matthew "I am sorry Matthew, your momma and I were talking and she ran out on me. I could not stop her."

Guilt covered his voice. Matthew just looked at Yami, then he buried his face into Puppy's head, and sobbed all the harder. Bakura knew that at this rate they were not going to get Matthew out from under the desk at all. For the first time "Matthew.", making him look at Bakura "Your momma will be back soon, I promise. And if she is not back in the morning, I will go look for her and bring her back." Matthew looking at Bakura with a little hope in his eyes on what Bakura was saying to him. "I go too?" is all he put to Bakura. Bakura nodded his head "Yeah, you can come Rugrat."

A small smile came to Matthew's face, and the wall he had put up came down. Matthew crawled out from under the desk and went to Bakura, climbing into his lap, he wrapped one arm around Puppy, with the other grabbing Bakura's shirt, and he would not let go. Matthew slowly fell asleep with on word on his lips "Promise?" "Yeah." Was all that Bakura said, as he picked up Matthew and carried him down the stairs to his bed to sleep the sad night away. Bakura's face said so much more for the child that slept in his arms. Yami stood up with a small smile, '_He found me, he will find Tea,_" he thought as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not owe Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 10

Keeping the Spirit

Raindrops fell on the foggy window of the limo and dribbled down the surface of the glass as Kaiba sat staring out the window. It seemed that the drive to the club was longer than usual today. '_Traffic was always slower when it rained._' Suddenly he realized that he recognized the person walking down the sidewalk in the rain. "Driver stop!" he shouted. Almost before the limo came to a complete halt, he was out of the car and heading toward Tea. Walking up behind how he knew it was now Tea. "Gardener what are you doing in the rain?" Tea stopped raising her wet head whipped around to face Kaiba "What's it to you?" Whipping her self-back around started to walk away from Kaiba as if forgetting he was there.

Kaiba looked close at Tea, the white shirt she was wearing stuck to her from the rain, like second skin, black shorts; he looked at her long legs. His pulse speed up at the site, then looking down it hit him '_No shoes. Wherever she has been she left in a hurry._' "Not, so fast Gardener." Walking up behind Tea putting his hand on her shoulder, swinging Tea around, to look right at him in the face, that showed Tea not in the mood for him at all. "What now?" Tea said to Kaiba with flames dancing in her eyes. Just looking down at her face, "Nothing!" bending down picked Tea up threw her over his shoulder as if this was nothing.

Tea all of sudden found her self in somewhat a different position, looking down Kaiba's, backside. "What…? Kaiba what are you doing?" trying to struggle out of his arms, for this position was not a good way to look at the sidewalk, Kaiba heard Tea yelling at him, he did not answer Tea he just touched his collar of his trench coat speaking in to the collar "Driver follow us!" Tea started pounding Kaiba's back "Damn it, Kaiba let me down! Kaiba will you let me down now!" Tea was yelling from his back so he could hear her.

People walking down the rain, drenched sidewalk turned to stare at this man with a woman tossed over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. They began to point as the two continued down the wet sidewalk. In anger, Tea began to pound Kaiba's solid back harder. "Let me down! People are starting to laugh at us!" Kaiba barked out one single laughed at Tea. "People are starting to laugh at you, is that what you mean." He said as he continued to chuckle in the back of his throat. Tea started to kick her legs, a stray foot coming dangerously close to landing directly on Kaiba's nose. Kaiba grunted. "Hey careful there, you almost hit me in the face!" Taking his free hand, he stung her sharply on the rump causing a sharp squeal to escape her throat. "OUCH! That hurt Kaiba!" "Really?" He replied. "Not as much as it is going to if you don't settle down." He said with a chuckle loud enough for Tea to hear.

Tea felt as if Kaiba was not going to listen to her, in fact she felt as if the more she struggled the more Kaiba was enjoying humiliating her in front of all these people. 'Well.' She thought to her self as Tea watched the people look at them as they contained down the sidewalk in the wet rain. 'I am not going to give him any more enjoyment out of this at all.' Dejectedly she crossed her arms, proper herself up on Kaiba's strong back as he continued down the sidewalk as what he was doing was natural thing to do.

The limo followed slowly behind Kaiba and Tea. '_Why do I care if she is walking in the rain?_' Kaiba thought to himself shifting his bundle on his shoulder a little. '_Maybe there is something more going on here. But what could it be? I guess I'll have to discover that one for myself in time._' Kaiba's thoughts were, disrupted as he felt Tea begin to shiver on his shoulder. At first, he just ignored it thinking a little suffering might do her some good but then her teeth began to chatter as well. '_Could I maybe be a little to harsh with her._' he thought as his mind pulled back to the bundle sitting on his shoulder. "Kaiba I am getting cold up here!" Tea said in an almost whining voice. Kaiba relented and waved the limo over to the curb where they were standing. "If I put you down get in the limo, Don't run!" He emphasized the last part with a little more force in his voice letting Tea know that it was not just a suggestion at all.

Tea was quiet while she hung over Kaiba's shoulder, lost in thought trying to think the best way out of this, for Kaiba was the last person she wanted to speak to or even see. Tea did not need his crap or want to hear it at all. The driver at this time was holding the door open for them, as they stood there both quiet at that point. Tea's resistance somewhat shattered by the rain and cold, not to mention Kaiba's persistence, staring of the people watching them, this made Tea nod her head, then remembering where she was "I won't." is all she said to him. Slowly shifting Tea from shoulder in one swift swoop, caught Tea off guard, her arms went around Kaiba's neck, to what she did not know when Tea looked in to those steel blue eyes and got lost. The warmth of his body penetrated Tea's cold wet body, leaning against his warm chest even more for the heat.

Even in the rain Kaiba looked like a man on what he knew and no one would get in his way no matter what, but when Tea looked in to his eyes, the human that was man, not a business man, or a total jerk, just a very handsome man looking right back at her. Tea swallowed somewhat hard, and gave him an evil look, at that point. Kaiba's eyes went hard at the evil grin in Tea's face, he knew that one from school, setting her down, Kaiba stood up crossed his arms to hide the effect her body left on him, his pulse still beating fast from when Tea leaned in to him for his warmth. Glaring at Tea, she turned around and thankfully climbed into the warmth of the waiting limo. Kaiba was not that far behind her as he escaped the cold rain, in to the warmth, telling the driver "Drive" was all he said sitting back in the seat trying not to think about the wet bundle next to him.

No matter what Tea's mind however wanted to linger on how solid and strong body that felt up against her while she was slung over his shoulder then next to his chest, as humiliating as it was a part of her almost seemed to actually enjoy being in his arms. Then Tea's mind went to something different, no matter how warm the limo was, she was still cold, and started to shiver again.

A pair of eyes watched the whole thing, and then smiled. Walking to the bike parked near by. Starting the bike up followed the limo down the rain swept streets.

Kaiba could see Tea out of the corner of his eye Tea start to shiver again sitting there looking ahead if she had nothing to do with him, not even glancing at him even sitting there shivering from the cold rain. Shacking, his head at Tea with a sigh '_Stubborn ass_' is all he could say about her. Moving around to get his trench off, he could see Tea trying very hard not to look at him at all, but watch the wet roads and lights flickering by the limo. Pulling his trench coat off reaching around Tea's shoulders to wrap the trench coat around Tea's shoulders, when he put it on, his hands seem to linger and crease her shoulder, before he lifted his hands up. The touch surprise Tea, as if liquid fire flowed in her veins, and was starting to spread. '_How dare he!_'

Turning her head to say to something to Kaiba was all stopped dead in Tea's throat when she looked in Kaiba's eyes. Turning away from his eyes '_Fine whatever!_' Just then, "Mr. Kaiba where to? Sir." The drivers' voice came over the intercom it broke the ice that had settled on the back of the limo as soon as the door was closed. Kaiba glanced at the woman sitting next to him '_Why am I doing this again?_' "The docks" was all he said.

Tea blinked at what Kaiba said '_Good then I can drown my self, and get rid of all this pain, or better yet he will push me in._' Curling up in to the trench coat for more warmth, Tea just could not get rid of the shacks at all. Kaiba glanced one more time at Tea "So Gardener want to tell me why you where out walking in the rain barefoot? Tea glanced at her feet for the first time as if just seeing her feet for the first time since she dashed out the door. '_Damn I did walk right out with out shoes on_' Trying to not look to bashful "I got in to a fight or talk what ever you want to call it." Dropping her head down at that statement. "And who was that Tea?" this time she looked up at him when Kaiba used her first name again.

Kaiba could see now that Tea had been crying with a sad look the covered her face as part of her life. "Yami" was all that Tea said. Kaiba nodded his head "That is where you and your son been staying?" Tea nodded her head looking down again, not saying anything. Kaiba looking at Tea and what he saw was the girl from school that played dirty tricks on him in school, or the one that would pick a fight with him, just because some one had dared her to do it. '_This is not the same Te… Gardner_ _I knew in school what happened to cause her like this, so silent and withdrawn?_ _Just to get her to talk is not going to be easy at all. But, then when have we talked?_' Just then, the limo stopped at the docks in front of a grand cruise boat.

The driver got out opening the door waiting for Kaiba and Tea to exit the back of the limo. Kaiba looked at Tea sitting there, so stiff and ridged, he shrugged his shoulders, climbed out of the limo turned around in front of the door waited for Tea to climb out. Kaiba stood their looking at open door in the rain "Well?" growling at the inside of the limo. The driver by now was very tickled at what was happening in front of him, the he could not keep a smile come to his face. Kaiba saw the smile come over the driver's face, Kaiba him self could not help a smirk cover his also. When Tea did start to climb out of the limo, she did not even look up at Kaiba, with a sigh that escaped from Tea's lips as the cold rain of the night started to hit on her head again.

Kaiba took Tea's arm in his hands to make sure she did not run, turning his head to his driver "I will call you when I need you." lead Tea to the dock to climb aboard the gangplank to the boat. The captain stood at the top of the gangplank, looking at Kaiba and this woman in his arms coming up to the boat. "Mr. Kaiba?" asking the captain to see what he needed to do while Kaiba on the boat. Kaiba did not even glance at the captain, "Dinner for two." Continued his walk to one of the many staterooms on the boat. After getting inside out of the rain Kaiba turned Tea arm loose, Tea just stood their in the middle of the room not moving but her body still shacking from the cold.

Catching Tea looking around the room, with wide eyes, Kaiba smirked even more at her '_she knows I am rich_' watching Tea's eyes roam around the stateroom. Tea felt Kaiba watching her, glanced at him with a dirty look on her face, and turned her eyes away from him, in anger. Kaiba walked to the phone sitting on the table, picked the receiver up turned to look at Tea standing there as if the dirty looks where the lest of his problems. '_She might be a wet puppy right now, but she needs to get warm_' A surprise look came over his face at that thought '_Were the hell did that come from?_' Kaiba looked at Tea again, and his eyes soften just a little at the site of her standing there. "Go down stairs get a shower, there should be something you can wear for when you get out." '_Now to see what she will do.' _

Tea did not look at Kaiba; however, a smirk came across her face, dropping his trench right where she stood in a puddle at her bare feet, and walked away to the stairs not once looking back at him. Kaiba watched her walk away, '_Even all wet, and mad she still makes a sexy site._' Realizing on what just went though his mind, he felt his face get red, growling at him self, '_This is not the time!_' Sighing at that, Kaiba walked to the trench lying on the floor, bending over to pick up his trench folding it over a chair to dry out some. Turning back to the phone started to make a couple of phone calls.

Kaiba made two phone calls that night, one to Mokuba to tell him he would not be home, the other was to Yami. Looking up the number to Yami's house was no big deal; the phone call was something different. One ring… Kaiba looked at the dark night, seeing flash of lights from lighting, that lite of the gloom night. Catching a flash of something, across the way by some boxes, trying to get a better look, then "Hello?" came over the phone at Kaiba breaking his train of thought, for the flash he saw. Catching him self, "Is Yami there?" he asked when lighting flashed again, but he did not see anything out in the night now. "May I ask who is calling?" came the answer over the phone. Still looking out the window seeing the rain coming down harder "Kaiba." Is all that he said, and then it was quiet on the other side of the line.

A cautious voice came over the phone "Hello?" it said to Kaiba as he walked over to the couch sitting down. As soon as Kaiba heard that he fired away "Yami why did I find Te…Gardener out in the rain walking alone?" not looking at thing, but waiting for answer to his question "Hunh?" Came over the phone, growling in to the phone "What do you mean hunh, I asked why was Gardner by her self waking in the rain?" saying with a little more heat to get his point across. A guilty voice came back over the phone "I am the cause of it, I tried to talk to her about something, and I hit some sore spots, and she ran."

Kaiba grunted at that point. "So, in other words, you were fighting, said something you should have not said, and you upset her, so she ran away from you?" the only answer he got "Yes." Crossing his legs, for a more comfortable position "What should I think Yami, as an employer there are times you are trouble, even when we were in school, but you are one of my best bartender I have." There was quite on the other side of the line "Kaiba this is different this time." Grunting "How it is different this time?" this time a growl came from the other side of the phone"There is a child involved in this time." This time both sides were silent. Then Kaiba asked, "What happened." More a statement then a question, "She ran out on the talk, in more words, she broke down, shut down."

Kaiba was quite for a sec "Why did she do that?" This time Yami was quite at this point. Kaiba once again looked out the window, seeing the flash of light lite up the sky. Getting mad with no answer to question, "Fine, I don't want to know as it is." Then "Yea, that is right, don't get involved Kaiba, it might hurt you." Yami said with anger in his voice also. Kaiba was surprised at the tone that came over the phone. "So, what is the big secret you are keeping Yami?" Still no answer to that question, getting ready to hanged up, "Kaiba that is not my place to say that is up to Tea tell her self to you." Was all the Yami said, grunting at that '_More pieces of the puzzle to add to the mix._' "I guess you are telling me, that if I want to know what is going on here I have to talk to Gardner her self for the answers?" standing up for the call was not going the way he thought it would in the first place.

"Yea, Kaiba, you will have to talk to her about it, and maybe in the only run you might help." Moving the phone away from his ear as if to look at it, to see if Yami was going to come out of the phone, from his past. "Helping you or her is not my idea of fun Yami." Saying once more in to the mouthpieces. "Kaiba this is not school, and you are not going to get detention from it, she……. " "What?" came back the replied to Yami. Sighing that was heard over the phone "Kaiba. Tea needs someone to talk to, and I pick you to help her, you have already set that stage the other day, when you followed her home, and had her fighting with you." Kaiba seeing that Yami was right, he had set the stage for them both, just like in school. "And why do you think I care or not?" came back from Kaiba that was now pacing the stateroom. "Kaiba there is move than one person involved in this, which you have not thought of since you called?" Stopping in mid walk "Who?" with a confused looked on face at that. "Tea's child Matthew." Came back to Kaiba's ear. "So?" was all Kaiba said to that.

With a flustered, voice "Kaiba, that boy needs his mother, and he is afraid of losing her, for some reason." At that point, Kaiba got lost in thought on what Yami was saying to him. "And you think I can help her, where you could not?" came over the phone to Yami's ear this time. A little liter voice "Yea, Kaiba I know you are the one, and besides that you picked her up while she was out walking in the rain." Kaiba was about to say something more on that part "I don't know, but I have the feeling she will open up with you. You both fight over everything you can make her open up. She needs to open up to heal, and only way I see to doing it is you." Kaiba felt an ach go between his eyes "Why don't you do it?" "She won't talk to me." "And why not?" Then a pause came over the phone "She thinks I hope that, since I am her friend that I will look down on her."

Kaiba sighed on the phone, "I don't know, I mean I enjoy fighting with her, and rubbing her wrong, but doing this, I can't and don't have the time too." '_Besides the reason why I fight is to keep her away from my heart. Where did that come from?_ _Hell I don't know?_' "Kaiba it has to be you, and only you, just make sure to get her to call and talk to her son soon." "Yea, I will see what I can do, but there is no guarantee that it will work." "Yea, Kaiba, and you might like her too, and really fall in love with her this time, instead of puppy love you had for her in high school." "WHAT!?" "Don't get me wrong I saw the way you looked at her when you though no one was looking, but I saw, but to me she is my little sister." "You are out of your mind!" "Am I?" "Bye Kaiba be easy on her." Then Yami hung up and the phone went dead in Kaiba's ear.

Tea wandered around the hall looking for a room to use, then found a room with a grand bathroom in it. Walking in to the room looking around, '_This will do_' walked to the bathroom not even really looking at the bedroom at all, then shower was calling her, slowly pulling her clothes off, reaching in turning the shower on to get warmed up. Reaching behind her Tea closed the bathroom door. Tea stepped in to the shower, letting the water flow over her like tears from the rain. The ache that Tea still had in her stomach came back in full force again, tears started to come down her face once more, but this time it was of being ashamed of running out on her best friend. '_I ran again. I can't believe I ran from Yami of all people. I_ _should have stayed there and talked to him._ _How, when I try to think or even talk about it, the hurt and the shame of it all comes crashing down on me. I bet you anything I look dirty in my own friend's eyes right now._'

There was no answer to Tea's thoughts, on what she should do in the first but deep down in Tea's heart the hurt was still there. The tears that were coming down turned to sobs, as Tea gave in to the pain Yami had brought up earlier, and the reason why she left the house in the rain in the first place. She did not try to stop them, for the sobs were hitting Tea harder this time, and all she did was sit down in the tub. Wrapping her arms around her legs, crying her heart out, rocking back and forth in the tub with water hitting her still form as she sat there, and felt the pain with each sob that hit her.

Kaiba felt like he was going mad, or out of his mind, on what Yami had said to him '_Why me?_' (And why not?) '_O'you_ _want to speak to me now?_' not answering that question (I know why you are willing to do this?) '_And why, pray thee do tell_' (Yami was right, you are in love with her, just as you were in school) '_You are full of shit, just like Yami!_' (You just don't want to admit it to your self) '_Yea right, you I think are full of more shit_' (Wait and see.) That made Kaiba stop, walking start thinking about Tea in general. Looking at it all, the way they fought how most times they would irritate each other for no reason, but just to be able to do it to each other. (Three weeks ago) '_Thanks for the help'_ (Glad I could) '_What about Gardner?_' (That is a good question?) '_Really?_' no answer to that one question at all.

Kaiba got to the bedrooms area '_Now, which one did she pick?_' listing for some kind of sound, then hearing the shower going. '_She should be done by now._' Walking in the right door, walking up to the close bathroom door listing to sounds that were coming behind the door, not hearing anything much but the shower, opening the door, looking in to the room full of steam, but no sound was coming out of the room except the shower going from what he could hear. Slowly, closing the door behind him quietly, walking up to the shower curtain, pulling it back to see Tea still there but sitting in the tub not even looking up at him when the shower curtain was pulled back.

Kaiba reached in turned the shower off, just looking at her. Tea did not even look up at him, just kept her head down. "Aren't you a site?" Kaiba said with a sneer in his voice, that made Tea looked up at him, not even surprise that showed in her eyes at him being in the room with her. "Kaiba leave me alone." With a flat voice that came from the tub. Kaiba leaned up against the counter "What a pity party for one?" with a smirk touching his face. Tea turned her head back away from him "So what if it is?" Her voice still flat with no emotion at all. '_This is not going to be easy at all. She is just as good as masking her voice of emotion's I am._' "I guess I was right, you are no good now, as you were in school. A bad apple." The smirk now fully on his face with a glimmer in his eyes.

Tea whipped her head back up to look at him "And you would know?" shrugging his shoulders "Jerk" "Gee, that hurts, Gardner." Tea started getting mad '_How dare he_' Looking in her eyes '_Good she is starting to get mad._' Tea slowly unwrapped her arms putting them down to her sides as if she was going to stand up. "You know nothing about me Seto! You don't know what I have gone through at all!" Just as Tea stood up in saying that to Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes got big, for right their in front of him was Tea giving him the "Full Monty". Reaching and grabbing a towel that was behind him and threw it at Tea "Put it on, Gardner." A flash of sweat appeared over Kaiba's forehead, at the site before him, Tea grabbed the towel wrapped it around her, "You know Kaiba, you have no idea what I have done to stay alive, or keep my son alive to." With her voice heating up.

Kaiba's one eyebrow lifted up at that statement "O' so you did come a whore on the streets of New York?" looking her right in the eye with that statement. Tea crossed her arms across her chest, "You wish asshole. I was a sex slave for my husband!!" then it hit what she just said, clapping her hands over her mouth very fast and turning around from him at the same time. Kaiba did not say anything at all, when Tea said that, he was much in shock as she was in saying that. "Kaiba get out now." But now her voice sounded so small, for she could not believe she had said what she said. Acting as if what she said, was no big deal to him.

Instead, Kaiba growled at her "Fine with me!" Tea with her back to him still, heard him walk to the door. Tea could hear the handle twisting, but the door was not opening for him. "Kaiba get out now!" growling again "I wish I could!" turning back to Tea " I can't get out, Gardner the door is stuck." Tea once again was getting mad at him for not leaving when he should. "Yea, right. Get out of my way!" walking to the door pushing Kaiba out of the way, turning the handle one way and another, with nothing happened at all. Tea laid her head again the door. "Kaiba you are not funny." Tea instead of sounding mad she once again sounded defeated.

Then Tea's mind kicked in '_Use your power._ _I wish I could use my telekinesis to move the door, but it is not working right now. Why?_ _I don't know_' still leaning up against the door, once still face the tears started coming again. '_My powers hate me.'_ Kaiba looked at Tea standing with her head on the door "So, something goes wrong and you give up. Not the same person I knew before." Watching Tea's shoulders start to shack once more.

Tea turned around to face him "No, Kaiba I have changed!" not looking in his eyes at all. Sneering at her "Well, from my point of view you have given up on everything. Even your son." Stating matter of fact to Tea. That made her look up in to his steel blue eyes "I have not give up on my son!" biting each word off at Kaiba. His voice went very low "Then why were you running again, and leave your son behind?" not being able to say any thing more Tea cut him off "I would not leave my son behind, even with his own fistula, hollow organ of a father!" All of sudden Tea heard the words leave her mouth, once again clapping her hands over her mouth. In being just as surprise as Kaiba was on what she called her son's father.

Kaiba smiled a dark smile at Tea, with a harsh voice "What could not stand your son leaning toward his father, and drawing away form you? So what you ran making your son think what? Believe that his own father was bad seed? Give me a brake ." Tea did not say anything at all. "Hump, for once I was right!" Kaiba smile a harsh one, and at the same time smirked at Tea. Slowly the tears started to fall faster down her face, and the sobs started to rack her body, "You are so wrong Seto." That one statement sounded like ice, coming from her mouth. "Yea, right Gardner, come up with a better one."

Tea walked around Kaiba sat down on the tub's edge not looking up at him, but at the floor. "You really want to know what I live like for three years, before I ran with my son." Kaiba did not say anything at all, just looked at her sitting their on the edge leaning back up against counter again. Tea looked up at his steel blue eyes with a gulp asked "Well?" Kaiba just nodded his head with a confused look in his eyes. Crossing his arms, and getting a little more comfortable on the counter to listen to her tell him why. "Well, I hate to say it, but I can't tell you." Grunting as if I knew I was right. "But, I can show you. That is if you want to under stand what I lived with and why I ran." Grunting at Tea, "Just tell me." He said, as if what ever she did would not believe it at all in the first place. 'I will believe it when I see it.' That went through Kaiba's head.

Tea stood up, "You want me to tell you?" Kaiba just nodded his head did not answer with words this time. Tea's hands went to her towel she had on, Kaiba's eyes went wide, but she turned around from him and dropped the towel to the floor. Slowly Kaiba eyes glazed at Tea's back, then when his eyes went further down her back towards Tea's waist, their on her lower back, were scars, not just any scares, but whip scares. "He did this to me, for I did not get him off the way he wanted to be gotten off. So he whipped me, but down their on my lower back so no one would be able to see it. And he called this love!" Kaiba's eyes, wondered down her back, looking at the scares, old and new on her, some on her legs, but they were light you might not see them unless you really look. Kaiba walked up to Tea turned her around to face him.

She had her arms around her chest, not looking up at him but looking down at the title in the floor, he looked at her front, and were there was old scares some still looked new, and from the way they were done, they had hurt a lot. Kaiba slowly reached down, picked up the towel, wrapped it around her, as he did that he wrapped his arms around her, and held her. Slowly the tears started to fall again, with her voice fogged with pain "He was a monster, he took everything away from me, got me pregnant. When I gave him what he wanted a son, he started to hate us and then wanted to kill us." Not really telling him the whole truth at the same time.

Slowly the tears turned to sobs that were so gut retching, that Kaiba could even fill them, as he held her close to him. "Th… that …. Is why… we…ran" between sobs of hurt, and pain that worked it's way up to her heart and mind. "Shhhhhhhhh" Was all Kaiba could say to her, holding her in his arms. For once he felt, that if he knew what she was going through, he would have gone to New York, brought her back, to safety of him and her friends, and killed the asshole that did this to her.

That last thought did not surprise him at all, he was so mad that he wanted to kill her husband for her, to just help her heal the wounds that he had caused. Kaiba let Tea cry a little more "That is enough Tea. You can only heal a little at time, and right now, you have healed enough for now." Tea, slowly stopped crying, but did not leave his arms, even after she had stopped, she just did not want to leave his warm arms, or the warmth that he gave off, or the feeling of being safe in his arms at the same time.

Just then, the door swung open, as if the wind blew it open '_Yea, my powers are working again_' Tea then slowly pulled her self out of Kaiba's arms, walked out the door, just as the captain of the boat came in the room looking for Kaiba. "Sir, I am sorry, about that, the door in this room gets stuck for some reason, I tried to call you and when you did not answer, I came looking for you. And dinner will be ready in about 10 sir." Grunting at the captain walked out of the bathroom too. The captain made a good get way, to avoid the mad man that came out of the bathroom, to the captain it looked like that. Tea walked to the middle of the room and just stood their not looking at much at all at anything.

As Kaiba walked out, he looked at Tea's face, telling she had been crying, and her face did not look as haunted as it did. Tea then smirked at Kaiba "Get out now!" pointing towards the door. "By the way Kaiba." He turned around to look at Tea from the bedroom door with a raised eyebrow "I am not hungry, so you can eat be yourself." However, even with that statement, Kaiba on his part felt better, and walked out the door, chuckling to him self.


End file.
